


The Lost Umbrella

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Coma, Gender or Sex Swap, Love, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, Witches, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: After 10 years The dark knight confronts his arch nemesis: The Joker.After 10 years he'll finally stop his Chaos in Gotham foreverAfter 10 years The Joker Will be gone foreverAfter 10 years The dark night will be gone foreverAfter 10 years they'll both be gone forever...Ever..
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Part 1: The fall

All eyes was on the tallest building in Gotham, where the joker just say he say on the roof top, alone, Emotionless not even a crack of a smile. He was getting old close to 50 years in fact, no hostages, no henchmen,no Harley Quinn. Just him, on the rooftop. Alone

Everyone watched from below. The GCPD waiting for an attack. The new airing the whole thing. It was breaking news on every Tv screen.

Nothing else was in air.

Just him.

Commissioner Gordon talked with the other officers on the situation. 

"Is he doing anything yet?" he asked

"No commissioner, he's just sitting there"

"The crazy freak, what is he up to!?" he screamed

Back in the roof the joker sat there with his eyes closed, no emotion, nothing else in his mind. He just say their. Nothing else to do.

"Joker!" a deep dark voice shouted behind him

He got up and turned around, letting out a small grin. 

He was here.

The dark knight.He

Now In his 30's, staring at him dead in cowl covered eyes.

"Well there batsy, you came, I knew you would"he smirked

" what are you up to joker, another building blown up, killing!? "He growled

" No...not tonight. "

He turned around, looking at the sky and the helicopters looking at his every move. Usually, he would pull a trick, some sort of an antic. But no, he just stood there.

The bat didn't even look mad like he would usually act.during these confrontations. In fact, he hasn't been angry for 10 years.

All of his rage, he desires of hatred. Were gone.

As for the Joker, his crazy attitude, his out right laughter, was gone.

They were just two men.

Lost of their younger selves.

What has come to these two.

What is because of the losses.

Their victories.

No.

It was all because of them.

They changed.

They thought they wouldn't.

But they did.

"This ends tonight Joker, you're antics will end here, on this roof, tonight"

"I know"

He glared at him.

"So will your rein"

He nodded in agreement.

Joker never sounded so sane before, unless you count the time he made the bat laugh for the first time.

Other than that, never.

Until now.

"You know batsy, you and I are the same you know, we just had different outcomes"

" I know"

"Oh, you finally accept it, why the change of heart"

"I use to deny it, but now I don't, you're right, we are on in the same, but I know one thing, I won't be going in no asylum"

" I know, you're right about that"he chuckled softly

He turned back around, now with a smile on his face.

"I'm old basty, I don't have the same sparkle anymore"

" I'm close to old too"he agreed

"So...you're coming?"

The bat sighed and said.

"I am"

He teared up. No one ever thought that someone as crazy as him would cry.

But he did cry.

"Then come to me my sweet Prince"

" I will, but not after I do this"

He grabbed the end of his cowl, and gently ripped it off of his face. Exposing his true face in front of the everyone in Gotham.

"Bruce Wayne!?" A woman gasped

"Wayne!?" someone else shouted

"No way, it's the billionaire!?" Another person said

Even commissioner Jim was in shock.

"It's him, the boy who lost his parents...I can't believe it "he gasped

Everyone in complete shock. However, the Joker just smiled. He knew it was him the whole time, from the very beginning.

His blue eyes glisson from the tears that were forming around his eyes. He took off his cape and held it tightly on in his hands. His dark hair flowing beautifully in on side.

" I'm ready now"he smiled

Slowly he walked up to his nemesis.

"What is he doing!?" Jim yelled

"I don't know sir!" an officer screamed

"That idiot, has he lost his mind!" Defective bullock shouted

"I think he did detective." Jim said softly

Finally, he was in front of his arch nemesis. He wrapped his cape around them both smiling sweetly at each other.

"What's with the cape, you won't need it where we're going"

"I know, I just wanted to keep us warm"

The two men guided each other to the edge of the building.

"What are they doing!?" a woman screamed

"No way, they're not gonna jump are they!?" an officer shouted at the commissioner

"Detective, give me that air horn!" Jim shouted

"Of course commissioner"

He grabbed the air horn and started to shout directly at the two.

"Batman, whatever you two planned stop right now!"

On the roof, the two men heard Jim's screams.

"THE CITY NEEDS YOU BATMAN, DON'T GIVE UP YOUR LIFE, DON'T LET THE JOKER GET IN YOUR HEAD!"

" does he ever shut up"The joker groaned

"Don't be upset at him, he's just worried sick, now, we should go"

What the commissioner didn't know that this plan wasn't a last resort.

This plan was plotted months ago.

9 months ago...

It was Christmas eve and at night, and the dark knight found the Joker's hideout where he was keeping the hostages, a wealthy man and his wife. 

It was at an old wedding chapel of all places, and the joker didn't seem to have a plan on what he wanted from them.

There were no henchmen in sight. It was weird.

Even for him.

The bat went over to the door to expect it to be locked, but instead it was open.

Odd.

But he kept on going.

He made it to the lobby room, where are there were flowers that guided to the door of the church. There were purple and green Christmas light handing from the ceiling.

What the hell was this clown up to?

Carefully and scanned the area, no henchmen in sight, only three people unarmed.

Two were the hostages.

But one was...

"The Joker" he grunted

Seeing that there were also no traps, he went to the door and slammed it open. 

He saw the man and the wife gagged and tried up to chairs. Begging for him to get them out.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you two out of here!"

"But batsy, that are our guests for our wedding, what the point of a wedding without any guests! ?"

"Joker"he growled

He turned around as the door slammed open again, a dark figure appearing in front of him. He was ready, he dealt with this for 9 years, he can deal with it again.

But he didn't expect this.

The Joker was there, standing near the door.

But he was wearing a wedding dress?

What the hell!?

it was purple, and poofy, having a green bow on the side and a purple veil that was covering his face.

" you finally came batsy, you're bride was waiting for you, and now you're here"

"What kind of sick game are you playing Joker?" He growled

"None, just marriage, you know what every human being in the world goes through, I prepared it for us, I even have Harley marrying us"

He looked at the alter, Harley was there, holding a bible, she wasted at them with her cheerful smile.

"You can't be serious, why would you want to marry me?"

" Because it will be only thing in the world, that will have any purpose "he said in a calm tone

He sniffles. Causing the hostages to stop and look at him in shock. Was he...crying?

This shocked the bat as well. He'd never cried.

Ever.

" Joker... "

"What's with all of the compassion, I'm a psychopath, a monster, don't feel pity over me"he cried

But couldn't help himself. He didn't care if it was a trick.

Gently he hugged him.

" marry me... "He begged"I'm not fooling you or tricking you to a trap, I just want to ask..before I go"

"What do you mean?"

" I'm done bats"

"Done, with crime?"

" with life...it's over for me"

"And what does this have to do with me?"

" I want you to join me"

The hostages gasped in horror through the gags.

But the bat just sighed.

"It's been ten years hasn't it"

"Ten years, ten years of us...it's like a proposal, then come the arrangements the wedding and..."

He chuckled.

"Marriage, and death"

He laughed maniacally, but it wasn't an out loud laugh, it was pretty tame.

"So please bats, from the bottom of my heart, marry me, and I promise you, no tricks will be used, if not, then that's okay too, I'll still let them go"

"Joker..."

" I knew it, you're going to say no, okay, Harley let them.. "

"I'll marry you"

"Huh, no, you're lying, you're just saying that to be nice"

"Is it wrong to be nice Joker?" he said in calm voice

"...No"

"You lost all reason to live, you though the only was to end your life was me killing you, but I'm not gonna kill you" he said"So I will marry you, so you can get your wish, and not only that, I'll join you "

"You can't, I may have lost hope in life you...This city needs you, and I can't be live I'm saying this but..." he said before accessing his cowl"They need you more than me, ehehe, don't do this for me"

" I'm not just doing this just for you, I'm also doing this for myself, I don't anyone else in my life anymore, Alfred is dead, my parents are dead, I have no one, I'm lonely you know...so if I don't have any reason to live, then I should go with you "

It was all silence. Until the Joker finally said...

"Okay"

He chuckled.

"Well then, let the wedding commence, and you two"

He pointed at the hostages.

"Don't say a word about this or else!"

They nodded.

"You know, you'll have to take off the suit, I have a tux ready for you"

"Really?"

" Mhm, you thought you were going to have to wear the suit did you, no way, I want this to feel like a real wedding"

"I understand"

" by the way, you won't mind if we have more guests "

"As in hostages?"

" no no, just some people you know"

"Oh"

"Since we're going to die anyway, we might as well come with a big boom"he smiled through his veil"you're suit will be in the bathroom, don't worry, I made sure it was safe and sound"

So the bat went back into the lobby area and went into the bathroom, where, just like he said, was his tux. It was black with a long cape, with a small black rose on it.

**************************

The wedding happened like this. All of the rogues of gotham were seated on the chairs, confused on this wedding the Joker invited them to.

"I can't believe this, The Joker, marrying the bat!?" The penguin said in disbelief

"I bet this is one of his tricks!"Clay face growled

" if it is then why is he right in front of us? "Selena said

" He might be set up"

"Highly doubt it"Eddie said" Think about, he looks nervous"

"Yeah, so?"

" think about it, this is a normal behavior for someone getting married"Ivy said"But even then, why is he like this "

The bat was not going well in the head either. How did he end up like this, marrying the Joker.

The same guy who killed people for fun.

The same guy who tried to break him.

The same guy who made his nearly kill him, many times.

The same guy who made his question his life.

The same guy who is just as much done with life as he is.

Maybe they were meant to be together.

To be married in this sick wedding.

He still had the cowl on so no one would know how identity. He.rather not want to risk exposure. He was still worried about the hostages, but they seemed to calm down knowing that they were going to be okay.

The chattering soon ended with the sounds of the organ playing the wedding music. Everyone turned to the door as the Joker walked down the aisle. There was no one at his side besides him and he slowly made it the alter. The dark knight slowly lifted up the veil to see his face, he didn't look like the other times they met.

He looked, beautiful.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Whoa"he said in his head

But he didn't seem happy.

He looked dead inside.

Very dead inside.

" dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...oh screw this stupid book! "Harley shouted and threw it away"we all know why we are here, the bat is here to marry Mista J, now if there is any reason they can't be married speak now or forever hold you're peace"

literally every single person in the audience raised their hands. Except the hostages, who were still scared out of their minds, And Selena, Mr freeze, and Eddie.

"Hey, I know you hate these two but it's love come on!" She whined

"The bat is not I'm worried about, it's that clown!" Anarchy snapped

"Yeah you freak!" Black mask shouted

The chattering grew, and the Joker just sighed and looked away. The bat felted bad for him, since he very much looked like he was going to cry again.

He had never seen his so vulnerable in his life.

He really is over with life.

This made him very angry.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!" he screamed

The chattering stopped. Every one was frozen in their tracks from his outburst.

"If you won't sit down and watch I promise you I'll take you all to arkham, understand !?"

Everyone nodded. Though the Joker doesn't have that sparkle anymore, at least the bat still can put his foot down.

"Well if there are no other objections, then we can continue, now it's time for the two to say their vovs"

"Vovs, but I don't have any." he whispered

"Just speak from your heart batsy"she smiled"Firstly the groom goes first!"

All eyes were on him as the thought of what to say. Speak from the heart huh?

"Well, Ahem!" He cleared his throat"Joker, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I hate you, a lot, you kill pro or for fun, you terrorize the city, you rob, you rape, you even tried many time to break me, you even rile me up so I can kill you, but it always ends the same I save the day, or you run off, you see, I feel very...weird around you, I don't know why, no matter how many times I tried to accept my urges to kill you, I don't, because of my rule, and look where that got me...I lost some people I care about, one who came back and hates me, one's paralyzed from the waste down, and much more, any sane person would kill you, but I'm not sane, I was never sane, you knew it.....that's why I want to marry you, since I have no one else in my life, I might as well have you"

"Oh so romantic"she said blowing her nose"Now it's time for the bride to say his vovs"

"Oh this gotta be good" The penguin groaned

"Shut it I want to hear!" Bane shouted

The Joker sighed. 

"You know something, I personally don't see any point in this wedding anymore, not that I don't want it, maybe I just grew desperate for your attention, hell, I was willing to do anything, murder, bombs, kidnapping, but even then, it's just felt the same to me, I grew tired of all of the fighting, all the thrills of evil it wasn't making me happy anymore, but you, you always made me happy, to be honest, I wasn't really planning on kidnapping those two, maybe I grew bored of it and just gave up on the purpose, just admit it, I can never be rehabilitated, I could never be sane, I'm crazy I deserve to die...so I tried to convince you to kill me, but your rule always got in the way, I tried everything, killing your friends, putting you in many situations so you could end my life...But no, it never work"

He chuckled softly, but in the end it was turned into tears.

"So, what's the point of living!?" he cried "I tried so many times to prove myself any purpose, but it always ends the same, but then I realized"

He smiled.

"I need you, I need you, I want you so much that it hurts, so that why I want to marry you, so I can at least die with someone by my side, I love you"

"Die?" ivy said confusingly

"Don't tell me that they're going to kill themselves! ?" Selena gasped

The chattering happened again. 

"What part of shit up don't you understand!?" The bat screamed

Every one stopped.

"Well that's over with, it's time for the rings!" Harley announced

A henchman went over to the alter with two golden rings on a pillow.

"Now, the bride and groom must take one ring"

The two men grabbed the rings and the henchman went back to his seat.

"Now placed the rings on each other's finger, no lines for you to say, they're boring and lame"

They each placed the rings on each other fingers, ending the ring ceremony.

"Well that is over with, now it's nearly time for the finale, do you batsy take Mista j as your unlawfully wedded wife, from in sickness and health and death to us part and eternity!?"

" I do"he said

"And do you Mista J, take batsy to be you're unlawfully wedded husband, from in sickness and health, to death to us part and eternity!?"

" I do"he said

"Very good, by the power vested in me, like I can really do this, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

It all ended like this, the dark knight leaves over to his nemesis and together they kissed passionately. The guest that were supportive clapped and soon everyone else had the join in, while the hostages just let out grunts of joy since they couldn't speak or move. The kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes. 

"Thank you"he said

" you're welcome"the bat smiled

"Let the hostages go"he told on did his henchmen

The husband and wife were finally free and were guided out of the chapel to take them home.

" Now that this is settled who's ready for the reception! "Harley shouted

Everyone cheered.

" Then we must head over there quickly! "The Joker said

" Why? "Batman asked

"Because the GCPD has us surrounded, we need to leave!"

Instantly everyone ran into a secret area under the chapel and as Every one was gone, the GCPD ran inside. They inspected the area for any clue of their where abouts.

"What is that clown up do this time!" Defective Bullock shouted

"I don't know detective, but by the looks of this, there was a wedding?" Jim said

"Why would he have a wedding?"

" I don't know"

Meanwhile, at some abandoned amusement park.

The reception party was a big success, everyone was having a good time dancing and eating for food and delicious wedding cake. Though the bat has some enjoyment, his now wife wasn't having a good time.

"Cake?" he asked

"I guess" he groaned

"You don't have to torture yourself doing this, we can always leave"

"But the reception..."

He took his hands and looked at him and said...

"I think they'll be fine without us, just tell me where you want to go and we'll go"

"...somewhere quiet"he sighed

" I'll take you to the bat cave if you want"

"Don't act like a fool, I know who you are"

" Fine, you wanna go to the manor? "

He smiled.

"I would love too"

But as they were about to leave, Harley ran over to them and said.

"Hey, where are going you didn't throw the bouquet yet!"

" Oh, oops"The joker chuckled

He grabbed the green and purple flowers from the table and placed them behind his back,he turned around and swing it high in the air, everyone tried to catch it but in the end slade caught it.

"I wanna leave, now" he whispered in his ear

Batman agreed. He carried him bridal style to the bat mobil, buckled them up and drove away.

Present time...

During that might they spend Christmas together, planning their demise, joker wanted to know how to fly, so they chose the highest building in Gotham city.

"Are you ready" the Joker asked

"I'm ready"

Together they kissed each other passionately as tears fell down their faces, they leaned to the edge...

"Oh no, they're gonna do it!!!" A man screamed

Everyone was screaming begging for them to stop, but they didn't.

I'm their minds it was only just them as they smiled sweetly and said...

"See you in hell batsy"he smiled

" I'll see you there as well Joker"

They closed their eyes and fell from The building.

It was like a scene from a movie, the two men holding on each other as the cape covered them completely from human view. The detective in shock, and the commissioner in pure horror. 

Everyone was in shock.

As for the men, they just kept smiling.

And then.

SPLAT!!

They crashed to the ground. Jim in rear ran over to the scene to see what has happened, and as he looked under the cape he froze.

"What's the matter Commissioner!?" The detective yelled

"..."

" what is it, are they dead!!? "

Jim didn't respond, and pulled the cape from the ground, instantly the detective gasped, everyone gasped in shock.

Right under that cape is what it seemed to be the dead bodies of the two men.

But there wasn't any body.

In fact, they were gone.

"What kind of trick is this!?" Bullock shrieked

"I don't think it's a trick, they did fall, but they're not here!"

" They can't just disappear into thin air...can they? "

This was the question on everyone's minds. But it was a fact for sure.

They were gone.


	2. Part 2: New body

Somewhere in a different world.

In a hospital a nurse was refilling the water in a flower pot in a room, a girl with no name was under a coma and didn't seem to wake up. It was dark and the nurse took her time fixing the room. The tempo of beeping from the heart monitor, and the small breathing coming from the girl through the breathing mask. As she was about to leave for the next room, the tempo went faster.

She turned around to see the heart rate going faster. The girls breathing going faster until suddenly.

She woke up.

A huge sudden gasp of air filled her lungs.

"Ms, you're awake, are you okay!?"

her blue eyes starred at the woman and she screamed.

She ripped the make off of her face and looked around to realize that she was in a hospital room. She was freak out so badly that it hurt her.

"Ms, it's okay, just breath!"

" where am I!!? "She screamed

" Ms, calm down! "

"Where am I!?"

" this is the hospital sweetie, now I just need to you to relax"

She held her hand softly trying to calm to girl down. She breathed heavily but then calmed down. 

"Okay?" she asked

"I don't know"she responded" Where am I? "

"You're in a a hospital, you were in a coma for a week, we found you on an alley alone, do you have a name sweetheart?"

" ....Bruce? "

"Are you sure, that's a boys name after all"

"Bianca?"

" Yes I think that's it"she smiled

"What happened to me?"

" how about you take a look in the mirror"

Slowly she took the ivy with her to the mirror and looked at her reflection carefully, she was blue eyes and long black hair and was wearing a hospital gown. Her hand touched her face in pure horror. 

"This isn't my face!"

" yes it is sweetie"

"No it's not!!" She screamed

"Hey, calm down, calm down"she assured her

" Oh god...! "

Instantly, she passed out cold in the floor.

********************

"So she woke up?" a man said

"Yes Doctor, and she was purely in distress, she started screaming and shouting and wondering where she was and she even freaked a out in the mirror, she must of been through something bad"a woman said

The girl slowly opened her eyes, it was day time and she saw the nurse and a doctor talking to each other. Slowly she got up and rubbed her head softly. The two notices her awake and ended their conversation.

" Good morning Bianca, my name is doctors Xie, I'm here to help you"

"What hell is this place?" She groaned

"This is Admirian hospital, you were found in and alley was and were in a coma, I heard you woke up last night, are you feeling alright?"

" I don't know...I don't know at all"

"I see, what was the last thing you remember?"

" I fell off a building, it was high, someone was with me... "

"Who?"

" I don't remember... "

"Please, try to describe this person"

" the person has pale skin, green hair, red lips...That's all I know sir "

"I see, so you remember anything else?"

" I was coming home from the movies with my parents, a thug shot them in front of me...they were dead"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry"The nurse gasped"Hopefully you'll feel better here until you fully recover"

"I need to get home, to Gotham" she grunted

"Gotham, what are you talking about sweetie, there's no such thing as that"The doctor said

" Huh, but that's not possible, this has to be the place...I know it"

"This is Villa city Bianca, we don't know such a place as Gotham anywhere in the world"

" But it can't be possible, I know there is...a place...Joker...where is he? "

"Joker, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about"

"...he's Not here?"

" I'm sorry"

"I'm definitely in hell"

"You're not in hell ms, you're just confused, soon you'll finally put the pieces together, now rest"

They left her alone. As the poor girl looked at the window and notice something strange.

A castle was floating in the air.

Castles don't do that.

They were right. This with Gotham at all.

It's something else.

But what?

*************************

2 weeks later...

A girl with white hair was in a coma in her room, no one was in her room and the only sound was the birds chirping outside. Slowly she opened her eyes looking around in confusion. She slowly got up and took of the breathing mask. She took out the need from the iv and got out of the bed. Then she went into the bathroom to contemplate her situation she wiped her hair with water and use to towel to clean off her face, but when she looked in the mirror, she froze.

Her face a smooth and pale, her hair long and white, and her green eyes glimmering from the light. But the only thing she wanted to do, was to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Her shrieks pass through her room

The nurse noticed this and ran in there immediately. She saw that the heart monitor was disconnected, and the iv was taken out. She went into the bathroom and saw the girl shaking in a corner, frightened out of her mind.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down."

" what is this!? "She screamed"An asylum!?"

" you're in a hospital sweetheart , we found you in an alley in a coma, now if you can pls call down we can help you "

"Where is he?"

" Who? "

"Him, he was there, he was there at the fall!" she screamed

"The fall?"

" I fell off a building, I'm supposed to be dead"

"What do you mean, aren't you glad you're alive!?"

"No, this is all wrong, what's going on!!!?" she shrieked

Her scream abruptly stopped and it all these with crying.

The nurse went to comfort her gently as she cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay ms, you're going to be alright, what's you're name?"

" Joker... "

"Joker?"

" it's really Jack"

"You mean Jackie?"

" ....yeah, that's right"

"Well I know someone who is looking for you, she mentioned you're name, you wanna see her?"

She nodded

"Okay, come on"

There she guided the distraught girl out of the bathroom and out of the room.

Meanwhile in Bianca's room, she sat on her bed as she contemplated what happened.

She knew she fell off the building, but why isn't she dead?

Better then that, why is she a girl?

"This is getting too strange, oh if only joker was here maybe we can figure this out"she sighed

" Bianca? "They nurse said three the door

" Hm? "

"You got someone who wants to speak with you"

"For the last time, I'm not crazy, I know what happened"

"That's it, I found the one you're looking for"

"Huh?"

" may I come in please"

"Sure"

The door opened showing the nurse and a girl in a deranged state coming inside, she placed her on a seat and turned on some music to calm down the tension in the room. Bianca noticed that she had white hair and green eyes. Not to mention very pale skin. She recognized those eyes.

It has the be him.

"I'll let you two talk"she said and closed the door

The nurse's footsteps began to fade as she went rather and father away from the room. Once they were gone Bianca immediately locked the door, and closed the blinds before turning on the lamp.

" Joker, is that you? "

"...I don't know...how am I sure you're the one I'm looking for"

"I am, trust me"

"Prove it, what promise did we make after the wedding"

"That you wanted you got for this first time so we decided to jump from the highest building in Gotham, and then you kissed me and we went to sleep"

Tears began to form from her eyes, she looked at her eyes and let out a big smile.

"It's really is you!" she cried

The two girls hugged tightly as tear fell down their faces. It was refreshing to see the they were not alone in this place.

They ended her hug and say down on the bed, talking about their situation.

"So what do you think we are?"

" we are in Villa city, capital of the kingdom of Edenia"

"Edenia, what the hell is that place?"

" that's the thing, when I told the doctors about Gotham they didn't believe me, they said it didn't exist"

"This had to be some trick, some plot from someone"

"Actually, I don't think so"

"Huh?"

" I think we are in a different world, somewhere different from where we use to be"

"How?"

" well look outside"

Bianca opened the blinds to show the floating castle in the air, the place was so huge that even Jackie was in awe.

"So we are in a different world"

" But now we need to figure out a way to get back to our world"she said "It's important that we figure out who took us here..."

" Nah"

"Joker, are you out of your"

"Sorry, it's Jackie now"

"This isn't a game"

"Do I look like I'm playing around"

" I don't get it"

"Oh my god for someone so smart you are really dumb, I don't wanna go back, I'm not going back to Gotham!"

"What, but why?"

" why did we jumped off the building in the first place, because I was done, I'm done with the life now, I want to do something different, a new joke, that joke got old Bianca"

"Jackie..."

" it's okay, I mean think about it"she smiled

She got off the bed with a cheerful giggled.

"Think about it, we don't have to worry about that anymore, no one knows who we are, and we can finally live a better life"

"But what about..."

" Sssh"she said and covered her mouth"You're hard headed bat brain is ticking again, forget about it, it doesn't exist, we can finally live like normal"

"Normal?"

" exactly"she chuckled "And since we are married we might as well have our own house and children, don't you want that"

"But what about"

"I said forget about it!" She hissed"It's doesn't matter! "

"...well I'm that case, okay, you win"

"Yay!" She squealed"Now, let's begin our new life"

"You're forgetting one thing Jackie"

" oh yeah batsy, and what is that? "

"Where in a hospital, and the doctors think we're crazy"

"Well we are crazy anyway so they're not wrong"he laughed

"And the laughing maniac is back" she thought in her head "wait, why does my voice sound like a man...great...this is going to be awkward for me"

"Hello girls, are you feeling alright"Doctor Xie smiled as he opened the door

" who are you? "Jackie asked

" up my name is Doctor Xie, I'm just checking in your friend"

"You mean my husband right?"

" You're married, well explains the behavior "he chuckled" So anyway, how are you two"

"We're okay now Doc, don't worry about us"

"I'm more worried about you"Bianca grunted in her head

" Well, then, you can leave this hospital tomorrow morning, it's nice that you too have recovered so greatly, goodbye for now "

He waved them goodbye and left the room.

"So, now that's settled, ready for a new life! ?" she said with pride and pulled her gown closer to her

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to punch you in the face"she growled

" Gee, big bad bat is back as well, good, I missed you"she smirked

"....I missed you too"

Now alone together, they kiss passionately and fell to the bed.

The next day...

"Well thank you for your stay, and don't worry, you won't have to pay a thing!" Doctor Xie smiled

"Thank you sir"Bianca smiled

The door to the hospital closed behind as the two girls went out with only a bag of hygiene products, pajamas and the clothes on their backs. Bianca wore a black shirt with blue jeans, while Jackie wore a long white dress with hint of green. Not to mention 2,000 Sheckles that were in a small brown pouch that Bianca wore.

" well we're on the ride batsy, we got placed to explore and things to do"

"Exactly, that's why we are finding a place to stay for rent and were goofing to get a job"

"A job...really?" she whined

"You have to do what you have to do Jackie, for our future"

"I hate when you're right"

"Ahuh"she smirked" so think we should head to town, Dr Xie said that there's is an apartment area that we can rent at"

"Then why are we standing here, let's go!"

"Wait, we don't know where the town even...Ah!!" 

Bianca screamed as her wife dragged her across the rode laughing maniacally as she did it. One lady noticed this and said...

"Why do those ladies remind me of some people?"

Later...

"So this is the place"Jackie said

The place was called ' Villa City apartments '. Dr. Due said that it was the cheapest apartments in the whole city, and would get them off their feet.

Together they went into and stood in front of the reception desk, where Bianca dinged the bell to get the receptionist over.

" Hi, welcome to 'Villa City Apartments ' I'm Jin, nice to meet you"

"Hi, um, we want to rent a apartment"Jackie said

" what type, a one bed one bath, or two bed one bath? "

"One bed one bath"Bianca said

" What, but why!? "

"Because we don't have enough for a bigger area, so stick with it"

"Pooh"she groaned

" okay, the rent will be 20 Sheckles a month, your room will be room #183" he said and handed them their key"Have a nice stay"

"Thank you"Bianca smiled and they went on their way

They finally made it the room they were suppose to go to. Jackie unlocked the door and took a good look at the place, it was fine, but it wasn't perfect. There was nice comfy bed for the both of them and nice clean bathroom, overall it was just an average apartment.

" not all bad, a little bland, but it's better than I'm used to "She sighed

" don't worry, as soon as we get a job we'll get a decent house in no time"

"Okay, so shall we got job hunting after we placed our things?"

" Not yet"

"Aw come on, what else do we need to do?"he whined

"Apparently this place isn't some ordinary world, this place is known for magic and creature beyond nature, and usually a person would have a rank, and we need to sign up for it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far
> 
> Please like and comment :)


	3. Part 3: Ranking

After putting their things in their knew home, which was only just products and pajamas, the two head over to the ranking office. Where they'll be analyzed for their ranking.

As they went inside they saw that there were three rankings.

One was a mage

The second was a warrior

And the third was a psychic

They had to go through test on their strength, skill and intellect until they finally got their ranking.

They were surprised of the results.

"I'm a level 1 mage!?" Jackie screamed

"Hm, level 20 warrior"Bianca said plainly

" are you kidding me, how did you get a higher level than me!? "

"Because I can easily kick you're ass and I know many martial arts"

" Oh"

"Besides, you don't exactly know much about magic, but they said it would be easy the make it up the ranks, all you need it practice"

" I guess, besides I get this cool wand and magic book, ehehehe, maybe I can turn people into toads"she snickered

All Bianca got was a sword and an array of potions for combat. She never like magic. At all.

But even then, she might need it.

"Hm, I wonder what I can do with this wand"Jackie wondered

She opened the spell book and began to read the first page.

" Hmmm...Ooh, product spells, easy! "

She took out her wand and said.

"I want a bag of chocolates!"

With a swing of her wand she made a small pouch of chocolate coins appear in her hand.

"I'm so going to love this magic thing, I wonder if I can make Sheckles"

With a fling of her wand and tried to make some Sheckles appear, but to only get a pumpkin instead.

"Are you kidding me!?" she screamed "Why can't I make Sheckles"

"Ahem, haven't you read the fine print newbie"A mage said and pointed his finger on a small note on the bottom of the page

" The product spell can't reproduce potions, bring back the dead or duplicate currency"she read

"But hey, you made a decent pumpkin, I guess"he laughed and went out of the place

" why that Bastard!!! "She growled

" Relax, don't listen to him, let's just go home"her husband sighed

"I should kill him...But that's lame now"she pouted

Bianca chuckled.

Back at home Jackie began to practice more on her magic while Bianca lied on he bed in thought. It was crazy how life flashed before her eyes but to only wake up in hospital in a different world. 

She worried about Jim.

And Bullock.

Any everyone in Gotham.

But she needed to move on.

This is her new life.

The next day...

It was time for them to find a job, it wasn't easy for the both of them, but Jackie managed to get a job at a potion shop, while Bianca, however, has no luck.

She was about to give up, when she heard screaming coming from an alley way.

She leaned over, and noticed to what seemed to be their trying to steal a woman's purse.

Even thought she was done with vigilante thing.

She couldn't just stand there.

" Hey! "She shouted and she appeared in front of them

They both froze.

" leave her alone or else! "

"What are you gonna do, you're not the royal guards you newbie"he laughed

His laugh was cut off when she grabbed his neck and slammed him to a wall, causing the woman to shriek.

" did I ask...now I'm not gonna say it again, leave her alone, and if ever catch you doing something like that to anyone else, I'm gonna make you wish you were dead"she growled lowly

She threw him on the ground and the thief ran out, screaming in terror.

"Are you alright ms?"

" I'm okay, thank you...uh"

"Bianca"

"Well nice to see you, Bianca, I actually have to confession to make, that thief you apprehended was an actor"

"Say what??"

The woman smirked widely as Bianca grew more confused, but then she felt someone placing a bag over her head and a sharp blow at the side. Blacking her out.

****************************************

As Bianca gained consciousness, she felt her arms and legs tied to a chair, and her head still covered from the bag. She was trapped.

"Hello Bianca, I see you finally woke up" a familiar voice said

The bat for lifted off of her and she realized that she was in a room. And the woman from before was wearing a suit of armor, with a rose crest.

"Where am I?"

" in the interrogation room"

"Are you trying to kill me!? "She growled

" calm down sweetie, I'm not where to fight "

"Then what do you want from me?"

" easy "

She took off the restraints and patted her on the back.

"Congratulations Bianca, you've just became part of the Royal guard"

"Royal guard?"

" my name is Captain Diane, me and my guards protect the kingdom of Edenia from harm and the forces of evil, you've proven tour worth to be join us on that mission"

"What's the catch?"

" Huh? "

"I know people like you, and I don't really trust anything with the military"

" oh trust me their is no catch, it's only a job, and you'll get paid handsomely "

"So me and my wife can get out of the apartment?"

" Ahuh, you wanna join "

"...I'm in"she smirked

" Good, you'll start first thing tomorrow, Lieutenant! "She shouted

" Yes Captain? "

"Get this new girl her armor"

" of course ma'am"he bowed"follow me please"

She got off of her chair and followed him out of the room to the armory.

"So what armor do I get?"

" it depends on your morals and combat, since The captain is high in justice, then she's the white knight, since I'm more interested in ruthlessness in the red knight, but you, for your vigilantism... "

With a press of the button out appeared black Armor, with a long cape, a helmet, and a mask.

"You are the dark knight"

"Kinda ironic isn't it, I wanted to quit being the dark knight but I ended up being one in this world, oh well"

Nighttime...

Jackie slowly counted all of the Sheckles that she earned from her job. 400 Sheckles. It was a lot, but not enough for a house.

"Hm, maybe I'll spend it on the decoration, this place need it, bad"

"I'm home!" her husband announced

"Oh hey basty, did you find a...job...?"

The wife was greeted to her husband in a black suit of armor, the dark aura that filled the place was something she was use to. Even Bianca couldn't escape her fate.

"What's with the suit?"

"I got a job as a royal guard, I start tomorrow"

"With that, no way, it's needs something"

" like what? "

"Hold on the sec"

She took out her wand.

"This was a spell I was working on, I think I got it now"

"Okay..."

" hold still"

With one small zap the spell was done, and Jackie smiled, feeling good about herself.

"And there, perfection!"

" what did you do? "

"Looked at the chest"

She looked down and was in awe of the result, on her chest on the Amor was the bar symbol that she use to wear.

"Like it?"

" I love it, thank you Jackie"

"No problem, now will you excuse me, I need to keep practicing my magic"

"Or maybe you can take a break"

"A break, no way"

She tried to go back to her book when she felt someone grab her hand.

"I didn't mean it like that"she said in a low tone

Jackie's cheeks grew red. She knew what she meant, and knew what was going to happen.

" Alright, I'll take a break"she smirked

The next day...

"So how much money do I get for this job?" Bianca asked

"200 Sheckles an hours"Diane said"you'll get more if you go up the ranks"

"I'm a level 20"

" then you get 400 Sheckles "

"Really?"

" Yes, but now it's time for you meet the king"

"King?"

Diane glared at her.

"You're not form here are you? "

"Nope, I'm in a different city"

"Impossible, all of the cities are in Edenia"

" well it's in a different, place "

"A realm, which one"

"Well I just got from the hospital so the only thing I could remember being dark, grim, and full of bad guys"

" so the phantom zone, you're lucky that you and your wife left, the phantom zone if full of monsters who would kill you "she smiled" Now you can finally show you're allegiance to the king"

"I bow to no one"she grunted

They went to the throne room, where they were presented with the king. He was a old man, with a long white beard, purple clothes, and a golden crown. All of the guards bowed to him, except Bianca.

" you there, why don't you now to me? "He asked in a surprisingly calm voice

" Well your majesty, I don't bow to no one"

"Bianca, it's important for the royal guard the bow to the king!" Diane shouted

"I don't care, I'm not gonna bow and that's final, I'll just get a different job!"

She was about to leave when the king said...

"Halt!" 

She stoped and turned around.

"It's alright, you don't have to bow, I don't expect you, the dark knight always works alone"

"Really?"

" I believe Diane forgot to tell you huh"

"Yes"Diane sighed"I'm sorry"

"It okay"she said

" no matter, allow me to introduce myself Bianca, my name is king Lucien the III, and I rule all of Edenia, what's you're name? "

"I'm Bianca and I come from the phantom zone"

" the phantom zone!?"he gasped"well it's a good thing you left, it's dangerous out there"

"Thank you my lord"

"You may leave now, Bianca, I'll send my guards if I need you for assistance"

"But what about my job?"

" you're job is the make sure Edenia is safe from monsters or criminals, don't worry you'll get paid handsomely "

"I see, goodbye my lord"she said and left the castle

" my lord, something it off about that girl? "Diane said

" I know, and I'm pretty sure that she might know things I don't know, but that makes her perfect for the job"

"Really?"

" Yes, now Diane, don't you have patrol duty to do? "

"Yes your majesty, goodbye my lord!" she bowed again and left the throne room

Meanwhile...

"Bianca I was thinking, maybe we can make it in this world"

" what do you mean honey? "

"No one knows our past, this is a different world and we get to be the person we turkey wanted to be, it's like a do over, and you wanted to overs right ?"

" to be honest, yes, I do"

"See, and it's not like anyone else will know who we are!"

" excuse me ladies? "A woman called

The two girls turned to see a woman in a black and gray gown looking at them with a smile. She had grey hair and was tired to a bun and a pair of reading glasses, a pair of black boots and white gloves.

" Um, is there anything you need ma'am? "Bianca asked

" Yes...I want to talk to your friend"

"My wife?"

" Yes, please "she said hesitantly

" Okay, I'll go"Jackie smiled"Just go to the store and get me some spell books while you're at it "

"I will Jackie"

" this way ma'am"The last said calmly

Jackie followed the woman to an alley, there was nothing else around besides a small tree, but even then it wasn't something special.

"Okay ma'am what do you need to talk to me a ab....!"

But she was greeted to a lunch punch in the face, which caused her to fall the the ground.

She groaned and got up and realized that she was bleeding and looked at the woman who threw it.

"What the hell!?" she screamed "What was that for!!"

" I don't know what kind of sick plot your playing, but you're not fooling me! "She growled"And I won't let your have you're way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far
> 
> Please like and comment :)


	4. Part 4: A lost friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie gets confronted by a lady which she doesn't know about, but she most certainly knows her.

"Plan!?" she screamed" look lady, I'm just minding my own business, you are the one who attacked me you crazy nut case!"

" your words don't hurt me, unlike him I won't give you mercy! "

"Who are the hell are you taking about!! ?"

But she didn't respond but only pushed her to the wall, without even touching her.

She was a psychic.

"That's it's you're going down!" she screamed

Using her magic, she made a fire ball appear from her wand and blast the lady in the face.

She groaned but got up with ease.

"I'm going to make you regret messing with me"she said in dark tone

" oh really bitch!? "She laughed maniacally" I was getting started! !!! " "

At the store, Bianca bought the sleep books her wife needed including some oil for her sword. She paid the price and left the store. But she grew worried about Jackie.

She hasn't came back.

She had a bad feeling.

A very bad feeling.

She placed the items in her satchel and ran back to the area where they met the woman.

She must be in danger.

She knew she had to be.

But what danger?

Back at the fight. Jackie was losing badly, the woman was too strong for her and was close to death as she knew it.

"This is for all the crimes you have done, prepare to meet your end!!" She shouted

"Bianca help me!!!!!" she screamed

"She won't help you, I'm even surprised she would, after all the shit you out her through"

"What are you talking about!?" she scream again

"No matter, time for you to die"

She took out a dagger and went closer and closer to the beat up girl. She raised the dagger high and was about to stab her in the heart, but suddenly and hand grabbed her and going her across the alley.

It was Bianca.

"Jackie!" she screamed as she ran out to her"Here, take the potion! "

She took out a bottle of green liquid and took off the top, Jackie drink is all before she threw it at a wall.

Suddenly all of her wounds were healed.

"I knew something wasn't right, are you okay! ?"

" I'm fine now thanks to you, but that woman is crazy, she tried to kill me! "

"You Bastard!!!" she growled 

She pulled the woman by her blouse and pinned her to a wall, ready to beat the tar out of her.

"How dare you hurt my wife, what is wrong with you!?"

" are you blind, don't you know what she has done, all the blood she shed!? "

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

" you don't know!?" she screamed " you have to know, she hurt you many times, and she tried to break you, do you not remember that, ten years of...!? "

"...ten years?" she said silently

"Huh?" 

"Tell me, ten years of what?"

"I...I..."

" Answer me, ten years of what!? "She shouted

" ten years of your role as the bat"she whimpered

"Is she crying?" Jackie gasped

Bianca grew suspicious.

"What else do you know about us"

"You would know, I knew you since you were a little baby, I tried you I took care of you even after you were grown, no one knew the true you, except me"she cried

" ....Alfred? "She realized

" Huh? "Jackie said confusingly

" Master Bruce, you remember me"she smiled

"But how...how, you were dead!" she screamed "You died in that plane crash!"

" can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!? "Jackie shouted

*************************

The three sat down at a cafe, drinking tea and biscuits. While explaining what was going on.

" and when the plane fell, I fell out of the door, since it was gone and all, I thought I was going to die, until I saw my life pass through my eyes, the next thing I knew I was in a hospital, but it wasn't in Gotham at all, and I was a girl, I went by the name of Allison so I could live a different life but I couldn't stop thinking of you"she explained

"So you got here too!?" Bianca gasped

"Yes, and I when I saw you two coming out there I grew suspicious, then I saw that mantel, that when I knew it was you, But I though he...She was brainwashing you"

"No she wasn't, she was just with me"

" Yeah, I'm done with the clown thing! "She pouted" And you tried to kill me! "

"I'm sorry"she sighed

" it's okay, you were only just trying to protect me like always"Bianca smiled

"But I have a question, how did you two get here?"

" we jumped out of building"

"But why, a crime?"

" No, it wasn't an accident, it was on purpose "

"You didn't..."

" after ten years, we both realized that this was going on top long, and that we were done with it, so we tried tried to end our lives, we actually got married 9 months before, so it would be special x but it didn't go as planned"

"Oh my God, I wish is as there with you, you wouldn't be in this mess"

"Hey, what about me!?" Jackie snapped

"I still don't like you"

"Hmmph!" she groaned

"So, we both decided to make a new life for us, I even part of the Royal guard"

"That's wonderful news, so a do over, that would be wonderful"

" Great, so let's just forget about that incident okay"

"Okay"Al laughed

" by the way, it's Bianca now, and she is Jackie "

"I'll remember that, so, where are you two off to"

"Well before you tried to kill me, we were heading home"Jackie smirked

" I see, may I come with you"

"Sure"she smiled

******************************

" WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THIS!!!? "Alison screamed

As she opened the door to their apartment she was like this. But the two girls were confused on why she was like this.

" Uh, what's the problem? "Jackie groaned

" Everything, I'm glad I came here, don't worry I'll make sure this place is in good shape! "She said proudly and ran into the apartment"Where's you're broom?"

" in the closet"Bianca said

"I'm surprise you even have one, but no fear, I'll take care of everything"

" is she always like this? "Jackie asked

" Yep"

Later...

"Well, that's all done, I believe I should go now"

"Wait, Al, where are you going?" Bianca asked

"To my place, I camp around Edenia until I can get enough money for a house"

"Why can't you move with us"

"I don't think so, you already have enough space in this small apartment"

"Told you we should've got a two bedroom" Jackie said

"No, that's expensive!"

"A two bedroom house you say?" Allison said"Maybe this can help"

She took out a big bag of Sheckles from her satchel. The two looked in as of now much money were inside.

It was enough.

More than enough.

"Okay, I'll talk to the front desk for a new room"Jackie smirked and grabbed the money, before heading out of the door

" now about that marriage you mentioned earlier, did you two consummate your love after? "

"Yes"

"Okay, I was just asking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far  
> Please like and comment :)


	5. Part 5: The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie decides to practice magic, she didn't expect a person who hates her guts the most to be a product.
> 
> Or was it?

Okay, okay, you can do this, great the spell"Jackie said to her self

She had a magic circle drawn which was the things to do in her magic book. The spell was a transformation spell, and she was going to turn a pumpkin into a little mouse. There was a spell to do it without the circles but that was a higher level than her, and she was only a 5.

Using her wand she placed the top on the pumpkin and began to chant the words.

Incantation, transformation, incantation, transformation...

She changed it and over and over and over until the circle glowed purple. Wind started to blow three her hair and her books surround her in a circle. She changed and changed and changed until saying...

" WITH THIS WAND I TURN YOU INTO A LITTLE MOUSE!!! "She shouted

A bright purple glow appeared and blinded her. It all faded away and the books fell down on the floor, her hair now back to normal. 

" did it work? "She thought

She opened her eyes expecting to be a mouse, but to only gasp in horror.

It wasn't a mouse.

It was a girl.

Completely naked and in front of her.

" what the...! "She shrieked

The girl opened her eyes and saw her.

Together they both screamed until they passed out cold in the floor.

*****************************

" you turned a pumpkin into a girl!!? "Bianca screamed

" I know right, it's crazy, I was only trying to make a mouse, but then she appeared! "Jackie yelled

" she seemed fine, just passed out"Allison said calmly"now Jackie, what kind of spell were you doing? "

"I was doing a transformation spell, but I didn't expect this to happen"she squealed nervously

" Hm...Maybe it was just an accident, aw well, I suggest you turn her back "

"Okay, I turn her back as soon as...OH MY GOD!!!?"

" what now Jackie "Bianca groaned

" Look... "

She pointed at the area where she did the spell, there a orange mouse, squeaking near a crack in a wall.

"Okay it's just a mouse"

" But mice are not orange, in neither world! "

"So that mean the spell did work"

" But if it did, then how did she get here? "

"I have no idea"

"Girls, she waking up"

The girl with long red hair opened her eyes slowly looking around on her surroundings on the bed. She looked confused and frightened.

"Hey ms, are you okay?" Al asked

"Ms?" she murmured "Why are you calling me ms?"

" it appears the my dear wife must of teleported you on accident "

"Sorry I thought the spell wouldn't do that"Jackie sighed

" Spell...what are you talking about, where am i...why is my voice like this"

"Look, ms, you need to calm down, now don't freak out"

"Why do you keep calling me ms, I'm not a woman!" she shouted

"Uh, you are dumbass"Jackie snickered

" Jackie! "Bianca snapped

" Sorry"

"Can I get a mirror please"

"Sure thing"Alison said and got a mirror from the drawer

She handed it to the woman and she looked at her reflection.

" oh my god...What happened to me!!? "She screamed

" Hey, calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down what's going on!?" she screamed again

She got out of the bed and looked outside, now she was more freaked out than ever.

"Where am I!?"

" you're in Villa city, in Edenia "

"What!?" she shouted"How am I here"

"Hey, do you know where your home is?"

" yes it's in Gotham city! "

"Gotham?" Bianca gasped

"You know that place"the girl asked

" sort of, how did you get here? "

"I was jumping across a building when I fell off, I thought I was going to die, the the bed thing I knew I see her in front of me, and I'm naked!" 

"Who are you?"

" why should I tell you you might call me crazy! "

"No we won't, just tell us who you are?"

She sighed.

" my name is Jason Todd"

"Jason?" Bianca realized

"No way"Alison gasped

" Huh? "Jackie wondered

" why are you girls acting like that, you act like you know me personally "

"We do...Jason, it's me"Bianca said

" Me who? "She said with a cocked eyebrow

" ...The old man"she grumbled

"Hmmm...I do know someone...hmmm"

"Get to the point!" She shouted

"Fine, geez Bruce can't you take a joke"

"No"

"Wait a minute, but how are you here the last thing I saw was you and the joker falling of a building, and why did you jump off a building!?"

" Jason it's hard to explain, but hear me out, I'm not dead, I don't think I'm dead, not even Alfred is dead"

"He isn't, I'm suggesting he's you?"

" guilty as charged "Alison responded

"Then that means...YOU!!!!"

Her finger pointed furiously at Jackie which she just sighed.

" Please don't, I don't have time for this"Jackie groaned

"Okay, maybe we should all calm down and have some tea, and some clothes before we go back to that again"Al sighed

*********************

" So, you changed your names right, so Bianca Jackie and Allison? "

"Yes, but now we need to think of a new name for you"Al smiled as she sipped her tea

" now about, Joan? "Bianca said

" No"she groaned

"Carrie?"

" No! "

"Josephine?"

" too long, I'll get my own name? "

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Jaslyn, that will be my name for now on"

"Okay,that's perfect name"Jackie smiled

" I did ask for your complement "She grunted

" fine I'll just leave, I know when I'm not wanted here"

She grabbed her wand and went into the other room and close the door.

Jaslyn was shocked.

"What the...not crazy laughter, now threats, what the hell is going on?"

"Easy, he's just done"Bianca sighed

" Done? "

"Done, It turns out that joke she had was over"

"No way, that can't be possible"

" it did, I know, I saw it, she was done with life and didn't care what happened because everything she did was meaningless now, even I grew done with it...I guess we just lost any reason to move on, so that's why we both agreed to jump "

"Hm, I get it, but I'm not forgiving her"

"I don't expect you to, just give her a break okay"

"Fine, but if she does any of her antic, pow!"

" how you don't have your guns"she snickered

"...Shut up"she groaned

" Well then, we should head out so you can get your rank"

"Rank?"

" it's the only way you'll get a job, plus we need another person for rent, so come"

Later...

"Level 18 warrior?" Jaslyn said in confusion

"There are three categories, a warrior a mage it a psychic, Al is a psychic and Jackie is a mage"

"Oh no" she groaned"Her with magic is a recipe for disaster"

" But she's a very weak level you know"

"I do, I just dread it when she gets higher...also, is also says I'm a gunslinger"

"It's just a smaller group, for me I'm a knight, so I got a sword, Jackie is a witch, so she got a wand, and Alison is telepathic, so she got a tattoo on her left arm"

" Hm, that explains why I got the guns "

She was given two pistols and two holsters to hold them. Though she was glad to get her guns, she grew confused on the bullets she got.

"But about the bullets, why are they different colors?"

"Oh I know this too, the green one are knock out bullets, the yellow one are stun bullets, the brown ones are magic bullets so they shoot farther distances, and the silver ones are...you know what they do"

"Yeah and it's to kill" she chuckled devilishly

"Let go get you a job, and I think I know the perfect one"

At the castle...

"This place looks nice, I would Rob this"

"Don't even think about it"Bianca grunted

" okay, don't get your gears on age old man"

"I'm not old, I'm around the same age as you!"she shouted " And I'm not man anymore "

"You act like it"

"You're just lucky I'm born in the mods to kick your..."

" Bianca! "Diane said enthusiastically

" Ah! "She jumped

Jaslyn laughed.

" Oops, sorry"she giggled"Who's your friend? "

"This is Jaslyn, I'm trying to get her a job here at the castle"

"Does she have experience?"

" Yes, in fact I trained her in the phantom zone"

"Phantom zone?" Jaslyn questioned

"Just go with it"she whispered

" oh yeah I was! "

"Hm, you can be eligible to be a knight, now what level are you?"

" I'm a level 18"

" oh dear I'm sorry only 20 and up are allowed"

"What!?"

" come on, let's go find you a another job"Bianca sadly said

"WAIT! "Diane shouted

"Huh?"the both said

" she can't be a knight yet, but that doesn't mean she can't be a mercenary "

"a mercenary? "Jaslyn said

" Yes, a mercenary, though they are lower than knights they can be just as helpful, and the payment it great as well"

"Oh, well in that case I'll take it"

"Perfect, now I'll just go get your things and you can Bianca and go on patrol tonight"

"Say what now?"

She giggled.

" mercenaries are supporting knights, so they join the knights in combat and patrol, and did he you two are close, you can work together "

"Nah ah, I'm not being no one's side kick!" she shouted"Forget it, I'm going through that shit again"

"Jaslyn!" Bianca growled

"It's okay, it not what you think it is, you two are both equals in this, you two learn from each other, so no sidekicks" Diane said with a grin

"Oh...so I don't have to be bossed around"Jaslyn asked

"No"

"Yes!" she yelled"Ha!"

"Good grief" Bianca groaned

"Something tells me that the old man isn't happy...wait...why does my thoughts sound like that...first I'm a woman and now this...this is a nightmare" Jaslyn thought

"I'll go get your armor"she said

That night...

Nighttime in Villa city was calm and peaceful but if it was really like that, then the royal knight wouldn't be so determined for new recruits. 

The dark knight stands on top of the roof of a shop, looking for any crime around to stop. While her partner was in the to her side looking around.

She wore black stockings with armor on her knee caps to protect her from attacks on the knees. She had on chest armor with a brown jacket over it, her guns on each holster, her bullets in her pockets, her hair tied into a long tail and a metal mask covering her face.

" We should head to a different area, it's all clear here"Bianca said

Her partner agreed and they jumped across buildings to a different area, which was near an orphanage, and there was crime over there.

Two men were sneaking into the bank thinking that they will win and get their prize.

Even here the criminals are full of cliche.

"You better not think of trying to kill them Jaslyn" Bianca grunted

"You should know me better old man, I don't kill people for petty thief, only murder"she said as she loaded her knock out bullets" Even I have rules, I'm not some rampaging killer"

"For the last time, I'm not old"

"You act like one though"

"Just knocked the men down"she groaned

" Fine"she said

Using one of her pistols she pointed it directly at the robbers heads as they try to escape with the money, with ease she shot them down and instantly they fell to the floor.

"Perfect, I'll take it from her"

Bianca swooped down to the robber and tied them down with rope. Her partner jumped down to help her with the mess.

"We should take them to the police, they'll deal with them"

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" A woman screams

"In second thought, you take them to the police I'll deal with this mess!"

Bianca trapped herself up and ran over to the screams. Turns out a woman was about to get robbed by two men.

"Give us the money you hag!" one of the men shouted

"Never, I'm done giving your boss money! 

" then you die"he said evily

"I don't think so you scumbags!" Bianca shouted

They all looked up and saw her, the woman was happy while the men were in rage.

"It's one of the kings knights, get her!" one of the men shouted

She swooped down knocking three of the men down, punching another in the face. One man tried to use magic to blast her away but she used her sword to bounce it back to him. One the men were down, she ran over to the woman.

"Are you alright?"

" Yes, thank you...uh...ma'am? "

"Please it's okay, I'm just doing my job"she smiled"who were those men?"

" They work for scar face, that Bastard have been forcing me to pay debts I don't owe, if I didn't, me and my family would... "

"It's alright, they won't be hurting you anymore, so you have any idea where scar face is?"

" beats me, I only get his are form him men, and I think you knocked them out cold "

Bianca turned at the unconscious men but grew very suspicious. 

There were 10 men here.

One was missing.

Meanwhile...

"Found these two fools breaking into the bank" Jaslyn said as she tossed the two men in the floor in front of the officer

"Well thank you for stopping them...hey, I don't recall another knight here, well besides the dark knight"

" I'm not a knight, I'm just a mercenary"

"Oh really, then who are you?"

" just call me, red hood"she smirked and went away

"I might as well head to the old man now, I wonder what the scream was"

She noticed a man running away from something, he looked pretty suspicious and in a hurry, so she decided to follow him.

He went into an alley and she peeked through the edge, the man took out his wand and made a mirror appear, showing a man with a big scar on his face.

'Have you gotten her debt?'

"No sir, we got attacked by a knight"

'But the knights are occupied in the spring fields, how could there be a knight in Villa city!?'

"That's the thing, it was a knight, a woman in black Amor, she attacked us"

'So the king hired a new knight huh, this is going to be a problem, I want every last man after her and if I don't get her head by tomorrow, you're good as dead!'

"Yes boss"he shivered and ended the call

He sighed and said calmly...

" I don't get paid well for this"

"You shouldn't get paid at all"Jaslyn said sternly

" Huh...AH!! "He screamed

He tried to run, but she put a gun in his head ready to pull the trigger.

" So, unless you want me to blow your brains out, I suggest you start talking, now! "

"I'm not telling you anything, you're not even a knight!"

" So, what, you're up to no good and I'm guessing my partner must of busted you"she said"Now who the hell is your boss!? "

"Scar face!" He screamed

"Who is scar face?" 

"A mafia boss"Bianca said

She was in front of them with a stern look in her eyes she went over to the man and said.

" is that right? "

"Yes!" he admitted

"Where is he"

"I can't tell you he'll kill me"

"Well you will be dead in a minute if you don't spill!" Jaslyn snapped

"I'm not scared of you mercenary, go ahead spare me my suffering here! "

She growled.

"Calm down, I'll take care of this"Bianca said calmly 

She put her gun back into her holster and went around the corner.

This was going to be bad.

for him.

"Now that's over with..."

She grabbed his collar.

"Tell me what I want to know or else I make you wish you died here and now"

*************************************  
At some hotel...

"So scar face is crime boss who steals money from innocent people, never seen that before"Jaslyn scoffed

She looked at Bianca, who was taking off her armor and was now left with her underwear. 

Her eyes grew wide.

" The man said that scar face is at a different city called Venaska, it's far away from here, so we need to rest until then"

Bianca turned around glaring at her partner, she looked lost in space.

Maybe it was because she was half naked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

" Oh, I'm fine, it's just, I never thought you would strip in front of me"

"Is that wrong?"

" No, just odd"

"We're both adults here, no need for childish banter"she smirked

" Whatever "she grunted as she took of her hood"Goodnight Bianca"

"Goodnight Jaslyn" she said and went into the bed

She sighed and took off her clothes and went into the bed with her. The only had enough for one bed, so they took what they got.

Through the night Jaslyn couldn't sleep at all. The fact that she nearly died from the fall and now was a girl bothered her, she looked different. She didn't know if she like it or hate it.

But one thing was for sure.

Bianca.

She looked very beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps.

"Wow, she looks...oh shut up you took that's the old man you're talking about...but this is my new life isn't it?"

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to get a closer look.

Nothing else, just a look.

Slowly she crawled over her and looked at her peaceful state, for someone who was known to be dark and brooding, she looked pretty tame.

Almost to the point of...

"One touch won't hurt"

She went to run her hand on her fore head....

POW!!!!!!!

"AAH!" she screamed as she fell off the bed

Bianca woke up confused and gasped when she saw her on the floor.

"Are you okay!?"

" I don't know, you punched me in the face! "She groaned

" I'm sorry, it was a reflex! "

"In your sleep!?" she shrieked

"Ehehe, yeah"

"Remind me to never sleep in the same bed with you ever again."

" I'm sorry okay...wait, why were you over me anyway? "

"I was just trying to get to the bathroom old man"

"But you could've easily just went the other side"

" Uh... "

"And you say I'm old, go to the bathroom Jaslyn"

She went back to sleep. While Jaslyn just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far  
> Please like and comment :)


	6. Part 6: Not so Distant Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pair go their mission to stop scarface. Bianca mentions a memory before the fall.

"Wake up!" Bianca shouted as she threw the pillow on her face

"I'm up, I'm up!" she groaned rubbing her eyes

Bianca was already suited up for their trip, it was a long way to their destination, and they must make it to the next train.

Jaslyn got up and began to put on her armor, her hood, and her guns and bullets. They both went out of the hotel room, gave the receptionist the key and went out of the hotel.

Together they went over to the train station and for tickets for the train. They went inside and sat down at the end of the cart. Ready to head to their target.

Scar face.

The whistle blew and chugging began and the train drove away.

Jaslyn looked at her old mentor as she was deep in thought, looking through the window as they ride passed the city.

"Bianca?"

" Hm? "

"Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure, what do you wanna know? "She said softly and looked at her

" about that wedding you had with Jackie, and that night you two jumped...what happened between those two moments? "

"You're curious, I thought you wanted nothing to do with that mess"

"I know, but if we at going to do this new life thingy, we might as well just say it let it rest"

She sighed

"You have a point Jaslyn, okay I'll tell you what happened" she said"Two weeks after the wedding, Jackie threatened the lives of children if I didn't come over to her"

"I knew it, that crazed clown!"

" Jaslyn, it was all bullshit, even she knew I knew it was just a bunch of crap" she chuckled to her self " she made it very clear that Christmas that she was done, I guess she wanted company before our end, I wanted it too, because I was just a lonely as she was"

10 months later...Gotham...

It was like always a dark grimly city of Gotham. The bat for an alert that the Joker was keeping hostages. But even he knew that it wasn't true at all.

So why was he brought here?

At some abandoned house?

He parked the bat mobile near the house and proceeded to get out. He looked down at the silver ring on his ring finger. It was the wedding ring.

He never took it off.

Ever.

He went to the door, slowly turned the knob and carefully went inside. He closed the door behind him and scanned his surrounding.

Only one person was there.

If course the hostages was complete bull.

He looked around the house for the Joker but didn't seem to find him. Until he heard crying coming from the last bedroom.

He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. The Joker was on the bed, crying like crazy.

Something must of made him upset.

But what?

"Joker?"

" Hm...Bats, you came"he said in shock

"Of course I did"

"Should've known, you thought children were at stake"

"Actually, no, I didn't, I came here to check on you joker"

"Check on me!?" he cried"I'm fine, perfectly fine!!! "

The bat couldn't stand just standing there in front of a very lost and broken joker. He went over to the bed and comforted him in a big embrace, as he cried his tears all over his suit.

"It okay honey, let it all out" he said softly"You don't have to hide it anymore"

He sniffles.

"You called me honey?"

"Of course I did, you're my wife, isn't it what a husband would call their wife, honey?"

He tearfully looked at his husband and smiled.

"Honey!" he cried with joy

He kissed him softly, tears falling from his face. He was at the bat's mercy now, and now doesn't see any other reason to live.

"Please don't take me back, please!" he begged tearfully

"I won't, I promise"

" thank you, I need you right now batsy, you are the only one in this world who truly understands me...I need you... "

This was fucked up, this relationship was fucked up. Their bond was fatal. Like glass. One fall and it's over. It's shocking how long they kept this going.

10 years of this.

Them playing this sick and twisted game.

The Joker enjoyed it.

Not exactly sure about his adversary.

But now neither of them could Keep playing.

All they wanted to do was die.

Just the idea of it nearly made the bat nearly in tears.

"Let it out darling"he said softly at him

" Huh? "

"Let it out"he said again"Don't act strong for me, just let it out already, you don't have to hide it anymore"

He was right. There was no purpose in keeping it in any longer. No one was there to see them. No one is their to judge them. It was just them.

All alone.

The bat slowly took off his cowl which showed his already tearful eyes. After decades of keeping it in. He couldn't hold it any longer.

So he cried.

"That's it"he whimpered" Cry, we have nothing else in life to live for so why don't we just let it out like the crazy idiots we are, come one...LET IT OUT!!! "

Together they cried loudly in that room, not even carrying if some on heard their sorrows, the sheets of the bed were soaked of their tears and outright despair of this horrible world.

"Y-you know something bats, you're right about now thing, you're not going to be sent to arkham with me...we already in a nut house, and it's here, in this world...this disgusting world"

He chuckled sadly.

"And the only way to get out...is to jump" the bat find her

"Exactly, oh honey, I'm glad I married you, at least I can be happy around you"

" me too"he said softly leaning on his shoulder

It was all silence for a while. neither of them talked for an hour until the bat decided to speak.

"You wanna come home honey?"

"Home?" he questioned "What home?"

" The manor, it's also your home now"he smiled"Come home dear, I don't wanna sleep alone tonight"

"...Okay, let's go home"

He carried his wife bridal style and took him out of the house and into the bat mobile. Where they drove to the manor and made love before going to sleep.

The nightmares came for them obviously.

But in the end it didn't frighten them anymore.

The next day...

The Joker woke up slowly from her completely broken inside. He smelled breakfast outside of the manor so he decided to go out to check it out.

Bruce just made breakfast for the both of them.

"You're awake honey" he said warmly "Come eat, I know you must be starving"

It was hard to believe that someone so dark and grim would be so soft and gentle. Letting his wife sit next to him for a breakfast.

It was like in those old romance movies from the 20th century.

He sat in the chair and used the silverware to cut a piece of pancake, and placed it into him mouth. Moaning from the sweet taste.

"That's delicious darling"he smiled

" I'm glad you like it"

His smile faded.

"How was your sleep, did you sleep well last night?"

The Joker sighed.

" No, in fact it was worse"he said in a low sane time"You? "

"The exact same"

He laughed softly.

"We are messed up in the head, I'm surprised that I haven't been killed yet, but hey, the nightmares actually don't hurt me anymore, I find them to be soothing"

"In what way?"

" I would hate a voice, a sweet want voice calling me, saying that everything will be alright for me after death...and that my suffering will be my heaven,do you here that voice in your dreams? "

"All the time...that voice always tried to get me...maybe it's time that I let that voice win"

"Yeah, it is"

It was all silence again.

"You know, I'll have to take you to Arkham right?" Bruce said"I wish I didn't have to"

"It's okay, I always escape anyway, but you'll have to bruise me though , no one is going to believe I came there unmarked."

" I know, sorry about this"

"It okay" he smiled

Exactly after breakfast, Bruce punched him directly in the face and continued the bruise him up enough to take him to arkham where he belonged.

Present time...Edenia...

"Bianca, oh god, I had no idea I..."

" no Jaslyn, it's not your fault, I was already damaged, I was going to break if you hated me or not, at least I have a do over now, I can make something better rid myself, until I can finally rest"

Bianca looked back the the window again. Jaslyn couldn't help but feel bad for her old mentor.

If only she was there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far
> 
> Please like and comment :)


	7. Part 7: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca thinks of a memory of her recent birthday surprise.

It was nighttime for the kingdom to Edenia, and all is the passengers were fast asleep. Except for Bianca.

Jaslyn slept in her shoulder sleeping like a little baby. Bianca leaned on her should near the window as she looked at the dark night.

While dozing off at the mirror she take her something.

Something that would seal her and Jackie's fate forever.

Flashback...Bruce's birthday...

He just turned 37 today, and all of his employees wished him a happy birthday and even gave him presents from flowers to chocolates. Even the wealthy rich face home expensive items, including a new suit. Even though he already had plenty.

Though he appeared happy in front of them all.

Inside, he was not that happy.

Usually didn't the birthdays Alfred would give him a sweet present and birthday cake for the occasion. He did it every year.

But now 2 years without him.

Has made him feel sad.

No matter how much he wanted to be alone.

He truly hated being alone.

He decided to go to sleep that night and just wake up in the morning like usual.

However fate isn't always promising.

When he opened the door and went inside his was greeted by a wet cloth over his face, he tried to struggled but the medication already took effect, and he blacked out.

************************

His eyes open slowly in a room, and he was lying on top of a bed. He wasn't restrained nor drugged.

Odd.

Usually he would be in that position.

To make it even weirder, his bat suit was on.

"What the hell?" he groaned"is this nightmare? "

It didn't feel like it.

He still had his senses.

He slowly got off the bed and slowly towards the door. His hand on the door knob ready to attack anyone who tried to get in his way.

So he opens the door...

"SURPISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He flinched. He opens and eyes and gasped instantly at what he saw.

It was his entire rouge gallery, standing near a table, with pizza, ice cream, balloons, and a three layered birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Batman!" Selena smiled

He was lost for words.

"What's all of this?" he said in awe

"Easy"a familiar voice said

Everyone looked right to see the Joker, wearing a white suit smiling warmly at him.

It wasn't a sinister smile.

It was a normal.

Like a human.

" it's your surprise party, like it? "

"Uh...I think I do..."

" is he okay? "Harvey asked

" He's just stunned" he giggled"come on honey, come sit in front of the cake"

Guided by his wife he was take to the big chair at the end and sat down, Yet he was still confused on the what the hell was going on.

Heck, he was even surprised that they even came to this party.

Well besides Selena.

Maybe he bribed them with cake.

But.He knew that some of them don't like sweets that much.

Maybe it was the pizza.

Nevertheless he looked down at his cake, it was a three layer cake with black frosting and yellow icing on top. It had the bat mantel on top with words 'happy 37th birthday', made out of yellow icing. There was also the 37 candle on top.

"Joker, how did you get all of this?"

" I didn't do all of this"He smirked

"Huh?"

" I made the cake! "Harley said with her cheerful voice

" I brought presents "Selena said"Don't worry, I didn't steal them, in fact we all got you a present"

"And I did the decorations" Ivy said warmly "I even sprouted some flowers for aroma purposes"

that bat was astonished by their participation in this party. He couldn't believe that they would do this.

"You did this, for me?" He said"But why, I stop your plans, I throw you away, why would be so nice? "

"Well it's very simple batman"the riddler said"We're worried about you"

"I don't understand"

"You haven't been yourself, in fact you nearly made me get away from the police"the penguin scoffed"That is not you!"

" Besides, I didn't want you to be alone in your birthday, so we all decided to give you a party"The joker smiled "You like it?"

"I...i..."

" Oh, you don't? "He said sadly" Okay I'll... "

"I love it joker"he grinned"That was very nice of you"

"Really"

"I do, thank you so much"

"Well then, let's begin the party"he giggled

He took out a lighter and put up the candles. Together they wanted the bat happy birthday in the most harmonious way possible. It nearly drove him to tears. He blew the candles and everyone clapped. The birthday party was a success, and now it was time for cake.

For the next few hours no fighting it arguing occurred, just everyone talking, laughing, dancing and having a good time. Soon it was time for everyone to leave, and luckily for them, Batman wasn't in the mood for taking them to arkham tonight.

Now it was only just Joker and him.

" Honey? "the clown asked

" yes sweetheart?*

"What did you wish for on those candles"

"I wished, for a happy life, with you"

"Really, after everything I've done?"

He smiled warmly and played with his hair.

"Yes dear, I want that"

"You really do love me"he whimpered

" of course I do honey, I'll always love you"

"Even after death?"

" even after death, I'll even show my identity before then, so I won't have to hesitate "

The Joker gasped.

"What, are you crazy, why would you do that!?"

" Because like you so a life meaningless, so why keep my secret? "

"I see"

Present time...

"Jackie..." she mumbled softly before drifting off to sleep


	8. Part 8: Twisted lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca remembers a time when she grew desperate.

Bianca's thoughts:

I couldn't stop thinking of Jackie, I wonder how she's doing while I'm gone. Maybe practicing magic or making potions.

She looked pretty happy doing them.

I can still remember when she wasn't that happy.

Especially that one night.

That night that made me turn into something I thought I would never be.

Desperate.

*********************************

1 month before the fall...

(Third person POV)

Batman got info about the joker being in a abandoned building outside of the main city. He parked near the front door and looked at his wedding ring again.

He couldn't take it off.

Like he wanted to take it off.

Slowly he went out of the front seat and closed the door. He slowly turned the door knob and crept to the door open.

He then saw his wife, wearing a white dress, his back behind him.

He silently closed the door, and all was darkness in the room.

"You came for me"he silently said

" I did"

"Why?"

" Because I love you sweetheart "

He sniffed.

"I'm going mad honey...what am I going to do, I'm doing thing I thought I would do in my life, marriage, being a desperate person and trying to get you here to me...hell, I'm even trying to look like a wife!"

Tears poured from his eyes.

"I want to play a game, would you play with me honey, don't worry,you don't have to"

"I'll play"

"I want you to catch me, it too dark so you can't see me, and you have to follow my voice...simple as that, but take off your cowl, I don't want any cheating"

Batman didn't even have to respond as he quickly took his cowl off of his head.

"Alright, let's begin, don't except to hear my shoes though,I'm barefooted"

"You always want to make a challenge do you sweetie"He smirked

" of course, it wouldn't be fun, now hear my voice and follow"

Later...

Bruce wondering into the darkness with his hands out. Trying to make sure that he didn't bump into anything. He could her his wife's voice aching in his mind.

He needed to find him.

He wanted him.

He needed him.

"Honey, what am I doing to myself, I'm completely twisted, why did you have to love me!?"

"Because I do sweetheart , you know that!"

" no you don't, you hate me! "He sobbed"you despise me, I hurt you, I ruin your life...you should hate me!"

" But I dont"

Joker didn't seem to like that statement. By his groaning.

"You fool, you can't love me...I'm crazy, I'm a lunatic...I don't even know what love is"

"Does it matter...does it really matter now sweetie?"

" I don't know...I really don't know, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! "

His wife's sons came from the the left side of him. He slowly walked his way through what it seemed to be through an opened door and felt his way over to a bed. Where his wife was, sobbing.

He couldn't help but cry as well.

He slowly crawled up on the bed sheets and wrapped his arms around him. Hugging his dear wife tightly as he cried.

"Honey...what are we doing?"

" I don't understand "

"You do, you being so desperate to make me not cry , even thought you are like me...me trying to get you to care for my pathetic self...it's ridiculous" he sniffles "Is this even love?"

" what do you think sweetheart? "

His wife felt his way over to his husband's face and said softly.

"Love?" he sighed "More like twisted love...crazy love"

"Then it is love"

He chuckled.

"Love." he smiled"I want to be a good wife to you sweetie, but I don't know how, I've never experienced anything like that in my whole life...it's pathetic"

He reach over for the switch and caused the darkness to turn into light. Bruce looked around completely stunned at the room why were in.

It was like a normal master bedroom. With the place looking like an average room that a couple would sleep in. Like in those movies and tv shows.

"So I decided..."

He went to the door and Locked It tight.

"That we should simulate that feeling, don't expect to leave so soon, I want this fantasy to last"

"For how long"

"I don't know...until we die...or get bored"he said softly" Would you do that for me honey? "

"...I would"

"Thank you"

This lasted for weeks. Just them living out their fake happy couple fantasy. However all good things had to end.

Soon Bruce had to leave, but not before taking him to arkham and going home.

He could sleep that night, thinking of his beloved wife all alone in the cell. It tortured him for hours.

Until he snapped.

All was screams of despair and hard sobs those next hours. He was all alone in this manor, no one was there. Everyone was gone.

He wanted his wife.

He wanted him badly.

"Honey...I want you" he cried"I want you so badly...please come to me, I know you're just as much in despair as me....but we can do it together right...we can agree our pain...since we don't have anyone else left"

He wasn't talking to anyone but himself. It was a pathetic . A move only use for the most desperate. He was desperate.

But he didn't care.

All he could think was his wife.

That's was it all ended to.

Just him and his wife.

Might as well act like it right?

And the one thing about couples is that they always are together.

So why not be together?

Right?

Arkham asylum...

Joker slowly drifted off the sleep like every night he was in there. The doctors over time began to realize how lost he was now. Not even trying tonight up a fight when the other patients try to beat him up.

Or not even laughing.

"He's been not acting like himself"One said

" he's completely empty"another time said

"Maybe this is our chance to reform him"dr Leland said proudly

" Fools...the only thing insane to is to die"he mumbled to himself, thinking of the stupid conversation

Eventually he drifted off.

Later...

When he woke up again, he was strapped into the passengers seat of a vehicle. Confused and looked around and noticed his husband driving them down the street.

Why was he in the bat mobil?

And why was he with him?

"Let me guess, Arkham under attack, questioning, the usual?"

" No"he said lowly

"Then why did you take me, you know that very wrong to take a criminal out of arkham"

" I know... "

"Even for you"

"I know."

"You'll get in big trouble!"

" I know! "

"You'll might even go to jail!"

" I KNOW!!! "He screamed

" Bats, watch the road! "He screamed

They were nearly about to crash into a truck, but luckily they ended up in the middle of an abandoned factory instead.

Bruce immediately ran out of the car, walked to the passengers door, pulled joker out and drag him into one of the buildings.

" Bats, what are you doing!? "

He didn't respond.

"Hey bat brain, are you even listening to me! ?"

Not a peep.

"Hello!!!"

But suddenly he stopped and pinned him to a wall. Joker was confused as ever, even though it was made clear that he was mentally not there either, it was still very strange.

"Batsy, are you okay?"

"No..."

" then what the hell are you... "

"I'M DESPERATE!" he screamed

"What?"

He began to cry again, now harder than he ever had before. The pain was all over his face, he couldn't even hold it back anymore.

He just fell to his knees.

Crying.

Like a baby.

That's when he began to speak.

"I'm alone joker, I don't have anyone else in my life, you are the only thing that makes me happy now"

He took off his cowl, looked directly into his eyes and smiled.

"My sweetheart, wanna come home?"

" ....yes"

He chuckled.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, your husband is going to make you feel wonderful when we get back...I'll Even get you whatever you want, name it, I'll do it"

"Bats, are you feeling okay?"

" I feel fine, hell, I feel wonderful, now that you're here"he giggled"Come my love, I can't wait any longer"

He got up, grabbed his hand, and went back into the bat mobil. With joker still as confused as ever.

Once at the manor, he was greeted by his husband offering him a shower, food, or some new clothes. He declined however he wasn't gonna give up so easy.

They even made love that night, with Bruce telling him how wonderful he was and how much he truly meant to him.

He lost it.

Completely lost it.

And he didn't care.

Present time...

Bianca thought hard through the train ride to Venaska, as she kept in wondering how her beloved wife was doing at home.


	9. Part 9: Despair to Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the rein of the clown and the bat ends, and a new life begins

Back in Villa city...

"Jackie, are you alright?" Alison asked

"I'm surprised you're worried about me"She grumbled

Jackie was on the bed looking dead inside as she cuddled with the pillow Bianca slept on. It was barely even a few days and Jackie was already missing her.

" of course I am, is it wrong for you to be worried? "

"Not really...I'm just missing Bianca"

" Don't worry, Bianca and Jaslyn will be fine"

"Why would I be worried about Jaslyn, she hates me"

"For a reasonable reason, sometimes it hard to let go"

"I know, I don't really care"

She sighed.

"You know something Al, I just remembered something"

" really, what about? "

"That other world we use to be in"

"Ahuh..." she said as she sipped her tea

"You know when Bianca said that she will never ever act like me, even if she is just as broken as I am"

"Yes...I remember something like that, did something happen?"

" Yep, and it was probably the moment that I want to die right there and now...I thought I would be happy about something like that, but I wasn't"

1 week before the fall....

Joker lied himself in the master bedroom as he questioned everything in his mind.

For the past few weeks Bruce has been acting off around him.

He was acting like a husband.

But isn't that what a husband is suppose to do?

Should a husband treat you like a queen and shower you with praise?

Love you?

Kiss you?

Make love to you?

They all say yes.

But not like this.

Not like this fucked up mess.

Not when they both agreed to kill themselves like pathetic lunatics.

He didn't get it.

"I need a drink"he sighed

Slowly he got got from the bed and went over to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine, or something to doze him off a little. Hell, even milk can do that trick.

Luckily he found red wine in the cabinets.

But something else was in there.

A note.

A red note saying...

'Meet me at the bat cave, I got something for you...

~Bruce'

" this man has lost his mind"he said softly

However he decided to go anyway.

He knew where the door was.

It was behind the clock in 'their ' bedroom.

At least that's what his husband says.

"You have access to anything in this home sweetie, don't worry if you break something, I won't be mad"he said in an odd sweet tone

" Lunatic"he sighed

He moved the hands of the clock to the right time and the door slowly opened. He stormed down the stairs steps as the squeaks of bat filled his ears. Finally he was in the cave, wondering what kind of things he was up to.

"Bats!?" he called out"Where are you!? "

"Over here sweetheart"

He looked at his left to see his husband holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and a long padded seat behind him.

"What's all of this?"

" lied down and find out"he smiled"Don't be shy sweetie"

He wasn't shy. He was concerned.

What the hell was this?

But in the end he gave in anyway. He lied on his back and waited for further instructions.

"So beautiful"

"I'm not pretty"

"Yes you are, to me, now wants some music"

" sure... "

He didn't like that statement. His frown said it all.

"You could always say no, I wouldn't force you to do something you don't like...right sweetie?"

" I guess"

His frown faded into a smile.

"So wonderful"

" I'm not wonderful "

"Yes you are sweetie, don't degrade yourself"he giggled

" Lunatic"

"I know, I'm crazy,but that makes it work doesn't it"

He had enough.

" Oh for the love Pete! "he shouted

He got up and went face to face to him.

"Look bats, this is getting weird, I know you're messed up in the head, but it seems like you lost your mind as well, what's going on honey...why are you going so far to make me happy, I don't deserve this love...neither do you have to give me your love"

"Oh...sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way" he whimpered "maybe I'll just"

"Honey..."

He catch him before he fell to his knees. He began to cry once again.

"You don't need to make me happy honey, I don't care about those things, I just want us to be together, you don't have to do all of this, please no more, you're making me..."

But before he prison finish, he started to hear chuckling.

It came from his husband.

But why?

He looked directly at him and looked at him as he kept on chuckling to himself. It wasn't crazy or anything, just very pathetic.

"Bruce..."

" what's wrong sweetie"he chuckled creepily "Don't you want me to act like this, I mean you wanted me to see your side so why are you like this now!?"

He didn't know. Maybe he just didn't like seeing him like this. It maybe this wasn't exactly what he wanted.

It maybe he lost any purpose of that anymore.

"Oh honey!" he cried

He pulled him closer and sobbed on his shoulder, as he looked blankly at a wall in front of him.

That's when he realized.

It was over.

It was all over...

Present time....Venaska...

Finally Jaslyn and Bianca were at the destination of Scar face's hideout. They went through the roof tops as they noticed the man counting money with his gang.

"Where is that asshole" He grunted"I've haven't seen him in two days! "

"Maybe he got caught"A man said

" possibly"he sighed"This is why I need better men, to get away from things like this, and that knight, she probably on our tails by now"

"So what are we gonna do now boss"another man asked

" well that's easy, we're gonna... "

"You're all going to be brought to justice by the name of the king of Edenia.

" Huh!? "He screamed

The Voice came from above him, and just right there was Bianca lurking in the shadows.

" what the...! "He gasped"WHO THE HE'LL ARE YOU!?"

" like you said, one of the royal knights of Edenia, but you can call me, the dark knight"

She swooped down and landed safely in the ground, her sword in hand and fist clenched.

"After her!!"he shouted

His men charged at her, using weapons and magic, but she punched them all out cold, and even deflected the magic with her enchanted sword. Some were left with broken bones, or completely frightened to the core. Scare face realized that the knight was going after him next, so he made a run for it.

" you're not gonna catch me dark knight! "He laughed"I'm already gone!"

But then he felt a familiar thing pointed at his head.

"I don't think so scarface"a harsh voice said behind him

" Go ahead mercenary, kill me"he sighed

"Red hood, I have no authority over you, and since you got him, you make the choice"Bianca said

Jaslyn looked at his partner and then at scare face. she took a deep breath before clicking the trigger.

"You are responsible for robbing innocent people of money and resources, you killed anyone who didn't pay for your pathetic debts, people like you make me sick!!" she screamed "however, I believe that the king would want to deal with you more than I do, since you terrorized his beloved kingdom, but let's make this clear to any of your pals who dare ruin other for your own personal gain, the dark knight may stop you, but for me..."

Scar face shivered.

"I won't show any mercy" she growled "Understand!?"

" Yes!! "He screamed

" Good, you can take from here old man"she said and walked away

Bianca cuffed him behind his back. While Jaslyn just watched.

"I believe the king will be happy to find the person who was terrorising the innocents" Bianca smirked

"How did you even know where I was?" scar face asked

"I forced one of your men to talk, you can thank your magician for your fall"

Edenian Castle...

"Thank you you two for capturing this man, now the people of Edenia will no longer have to stand with his evil"the king said proudly

" As for you scar face, you're going to pay back every last dollar to ever victim you ruined"Diane said"And you'll be put into forced labor in the mines"

"No, but the mines, anything but the mines!!" he screamed

"It's either that, or public execution!"Lieutenant Cesar growled

" ...Fine! "He screamed" I'll do forced labor"

"Good, as for you two, for your work 2,000 Sheckles for both of you"Diane smiled

" Thank you captain "Biacna nodded

" You're free to leave, I believe your love ones are worried about you"

The two girls nodded and when in their way home.

A boy in white went over to the kind and asked.

"Father, who were they?"

" Philip, that was our new recruits, that dark knight and the Red hood. "

"Red hood huh"

"Are you interested in her?" he smirked

"Ahuh..."

Meanwhile...

"I've never realized how broken she must of felt when I was gone" Alison cried

"It's okay Al"Jackie sighed"At least at this life when can finally get happiness"

" Thank you for telling me this"she sniffles "for now on I'll be making sure that the both of you are happy and well"

She giggled. Jackie smirked.

Third little conversation was interrupted by the door unlocking. It was Jaslyn and Bianca, they were home.

"BATSY!!!!" She screamed 

She got off of the bed and ran over to her husband, hugging her tightly as she cried in her armor.

"Whoa, we were only gone for two days!" Jaslyn groaned"You're acting like we're presumed dead! "

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here"Baucus said warmly

" I missed you"Jackie cried

"Welcome back girls, I got invested in a stove so now we can make some food"Alison smiled

"Good I'm starving!" Jaslyn exclaimed

"We're not eating here"Bianca said

" why not? "

"Me and Jackie are going to eat out"

"Oh go ahead, I won't stop you"she chuckled

" Thanks"


	10. Part 10: A Cheerful uninvited guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice picnic with the cherubs of the flower gardens, they leave to leave to villa city.
> 
> But then someone decides to join them.

"Al, why do we have to be quiet?" Jackie asked

"Because they won't come if we're too loud"She whispered

Alison took the girls to a special meadow that she'd discovered on her two years in Edenia. It was surprise and they had to be as quiet as possible.

Soon they made it to the picnic area. Alison placed some food and told the other to sit and stay still.

" I don't see anyone"Jaslyn groaned

"They are very shy creatures, they don't like too much noise"she said softly

Bianca reached for her sandwich when it mysteriously floated away from her hand. Stunned she looked up and saw the sandwich go to a nearby bush. Where a small baby like creature with wings began to eat it all up. 

Once it fished it's meal it looked at her and squealed. She flew over to her and snuggled on her dress.

" Aw, it seems that you met a cherub"Alison gushed

"A cherub?"

Suddenly more began to fly out of their hiding spot and go closer to the four girls. 

"Cherubs, are little creatures that bring joy to anyone who need it, they're like angels, but tiny"

"Ooh, so cute!" Jackie squealed

"Here's another sandwich Bianca, I knew that this was going to happen" she giggled

"No problem" she smiled

"Cherubs, seem like baby angels to me"Jaslyn said

" Actually they're adults, it's a common misconception "

"Well, they still look like..."

A sudden squeal came from her left, she turned her head and was instantly attacked by a cherub. Who landed on her face and let out a sweet giggle.

"Mmmmh....!!!!!!!!" she screamed

"Now that is a baby cherub"

They all laughed. Jaslyn, now completely pissed off and embarrassed took the cherub off her face and placed her on the table.

However the baby wasn't giving up.

So it decided to fly up to her head and bury itself into her hair.

"Hey, what the hell at with doing!!!!?" she screamed

"She's making a nest" Alison smiled

"Get it off!!!!"

" sorry, you're on your own "Jakcie cackled

" why you!!!! "She growled" Get out of my hair!!! "

"Ssh, stop screaming you're scaring the cherubs"She shushed

After a long struggled she took the little cherub out of her hair. The baby just laughed and started sucking it's thumb.

"Babies"she groaned" what is wrong with her anyway? "

"She's just a baby, baby cherubs are known to nest into the heads of the people they like"Alison giggled"And also, that's a boy"

"What!?" She gasped

She looked between the little cherub's legs and saw a little nub on it.

"Yep, I can see it now"she sighed"Geez, I can't take these things"

"Well you'll have to deal with them until we are done with our picnic."

Pooh.

**************************

It was late afternoon, and the girls were finally back at their small apartment. Jaslyn decides to go into the room to place her thing away, when she heard a familiar giggle inside.

"Huh!?" She gasped

She quickly opened up the bat to realize that a baby cherub was in her satchel.

And it was the same one who try to make a nest in her hair.

"You did not just sneak into my...!" She screamed "...you know what, fine you can beat in my hair"

He squealed with joy and flapped his little wing over to her, and softly nested in her hair. Only his wings showing.

"Looks like we're gonna be all now, it's not like you'll leave me alone even if I take you back to the gardens" she smirked

Meanwhile, Alison was hearing the whole thing and just smiled.

She knew that the little guy snuck into her bag.

She just didn't wanna say anything.

She only just wanted to hot head of the got up to have a little companion on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short part


	11. Part 11: Prince Philip the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king's son has returned from his studies in a different kingdom, and is now looking for a future queen.
> 
> Jaslyn seems to be his number one option.

"For the last time Bianca, I'm not a mother!" she shouted

"You've been acting like one ever since you kept that baby cherub with you"

"His name is Zack!" She spat as she took the baby out of her hair, she even proceeded to tickle his belly, which made him giggle"And how am I a mother if I don't even have someone with me? "

"Well I'm Bianca's guardian and I haven't been married"Alison said softly"Just because he is a cherub does not mean that you can't be it's mother" 

"I know but...it's just odd"

"Not at all, anyone can be a good parent of they take care of someone, I can even be someone that isn't human as well"

"Maternity not blood connected"Jackie smiled

" speaking of the devil"Jaslyn grunted

Zack just laughed. 

Suddenly they heard banging on the door.

"I got it"Bianca sighed

She got off of the bed and slowly opened the door. Some of the castle guards were there. 

Unlike the royal guards, Castle guards only protect the king at all times. They're purpose it only to royalty unless something else happens to make them go against the royal.

" dark knight, Red hood? "The make guard said

" that's us"she replied

He handed her an envelope and they went on their way. Bianca closed the door and slowly took out a card from it.

"What is it?" Jackie asked

"It an invitation...to the farewell part of the king"

"What?" Alison gasped

"The king is resigning, his son is taking his place"

" Well he is old so I'm not complaining "Jaslyn smirked

" It also says that we are invited to come and bring any family members with us"

"Cool, looks like were going to party!" Jackie squealed

Zack let out a loud squeal.

"However..."

" uh oh"Jackie paused

"It's former attire only, so we'll all have to get a gown"

"Are you serious!?" Jaslyn shouted"I may look like a girl, but I don't wanna dress like it! "

"Well it's our home now and we'll have to get use to our new bodies, even if it can be embarrassing" Alison stated

Zack let out noise that sounded like 'Huh?, What are you guys talking about? '

"Nothing sweetie"Jaslyn smiled

Zack just continued smuggling in her arms.

" you know that cherubs can sense a person's soul right? "Allison smirked

" They can? "

"He already knows"

"Oh"

Meanwhile...

"Father, are you really giving the throne to me at the party?" Phillip asked

"Not really, but soon I will resign, and you will one day have to find a queen"He said

" I know father, I must pass the family tree, and I already found my queen"

"Really?" he said surprisingly "Oh, who is she?"

" You'll meet her at the party"

At the clothing store...

"I'm not wearing this!" Jaslyn shouted

"Yes you will, this is the cheapest dress we can find, so wear it!" Jackie screamed

"Girls calm down"Allison sighed" We can always go to another store"

"Yeah let's go"Bianca said

"Excuse me, ladies"Someone said

A man in a white outfit came over to them.

" Uh...who are you? "Allison asked

" allow me to introduce myself, my name is Prince Philip the second, but you can always a dress my as Philip, and I'm guess you must be the dark knight"

"Yes, that's me"Bianca said

" oh and you must be her partner"He smiled

"Hello, my name is Jaslyn" She smiled back

"Such a lovely name, and who are you two?"

"This is my friend Allison and my wife Jackie" Bianca sighed "We're just about to leave for a different store, see you at the ball I guess"

"Hold on, if it's money that the problem maybe I can help"

" seriously "They all said in shock

He nodded. He took out a punch of money from his pocket and handed It to Jaslyn.

" But whatever dress you like, if I'm going to take my father replace in the throne, I might as well get friendly with the knights, and their friends "

Phillip then saw Zack and let out a warm smile, he took out a small berry from his pocket and save it around.

They little cherub noticed the fruit and went out of his best to get it. He took the berry and took it all into his tiny mouth.

"What did you give him?" Jaslyn asked

"Summer berries, cherubs love them"

"Ooh, where can I get that stuff"

" I grow them myself, may be when you come to the ball I land you a bag"

"Oh, thanks"

"My pleasure, see you tonight ladies"he waved before heading out

" well that was nice of him"Allison giggled

"Yeah"Jackie smiled"But to seems that he's been a little friendly with Jaslyn here"

"What does that have to mean you pathetic waste of space"Jaslyn growled

" what can't I not say anything hot head! "She growled back

" come on, what happened to moving on!? "Bianca yelled"the part of moving on, is that forget everything that happened before, so please stop fighting!"

" ...fine"They groaned

"This is going to be a long day"Allison sighed

*********************************

Night came and the ball has just begun, every one was invited and wearing their fancy suits and gowns.

As for the girls they were just as that.

Bianca wore a white silk dress with black trimming on the ends, Allison wore a cream colored gown, Jakcie worse a white poofy gown, while Jaslyn only had on a red dress that went to her knees, and a red rose in her hair, with he addition of Zack in her hair.

Not the mention she wore he regular shoes.

She made very clear that the wasn't wearing any heels.

" Is anyone nervous "Allison asked

" I've been through these parties before "Bianca said

" Meh"Jaslyn said plainly

"Nope" Jackie smiled

"Well, we should have a good time then"

Bianca looked sternly at Jaslyn, and she lifted up her dress showing her guns under it.

Bianca had her sword as well.

They don't want any problems to happen tonight.

"Now will you excuse me, I'll be going to the snack bar!"Jaslyn said and ran off

"So Jackie, may I have this dance?" Bianca said softly to her

"A dance?" Jackie said confusingly "Why?"

" Because it's a ball, and you dance at a ball"she said warmly"So may I honey "

Jackie couldn't help but blush.

"Okay"she smiled

Just like that she took her wife to the dance floor and they waltzed away.

Allison just smiled sweetly at the scene.

" I have never seen her so happy before"

Meanwhile, Jaslyn was getting food for Zack to snack on. 

"Surely that will be enough food to fill your little tummy huh"she smirked

He giggled.

" of course"

"Nice to meet you again Jaslyn" want voice said next to her

There was Phillip wearing his former attire, smiling at her.

"Phillip, hey what's up"

"Nothing much, can we talk alone"

"Uh...sure why not"she smiled"Zack, go to Allison okay"

He nodded and flew off.

"Follow me"

*************************  
"And so, Bianca is sort of like my mother to me"she stated"I know, I met her when I was a little"

" she must be a very likely person "Phillip smiled

" of course she is, she's smart, she's rights for justice and sometimes can be a little stubborn "

"Sounds like a true knight to me"

"Yeah, literally"

"What about Allison?"

" She's knows Bianca more than I do, they're best friends, she's a very sweet lady"

"And what about Jackie"

"....Oh...her"she groaned

" I'm guessing you two don't get along"

"Nope, not a chance"

" But why? "

"She's just...infuriating, like she wants to get under my skin!" she whined"But I can't be mean to her, Bianca would be upset"

"Hmm...maybe one day you two will get along"

"Yeah probably like never"she thought

Phillip frowned at her, like he was sad about something. 

" Jaslyn, did something happen between you two"

"No...just regular drama"she lied

" I find that hard to believe "

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No, it's alright, you don't have to say anymore"he laughed" ...The stars sure are beautiful "

Jaslyn looked at the night sky as it shined on them through the window.

"They really are huh"

"Just like you"

"Wait what....!"

Just before she could speak, she was pulled into a kiss. Her eyes widened in response. It was so out of nowhere. He didn't even give out a warning.

Just as quick as it was it ended just like that. With her flustered and confused.

"Remember with kiss as a sign of our love my sweet"he said warmly" You may go back to your friends now"

"Okay..."

Just like that she walked off, completely confused out of her mind.

Back at the apartment...

"That was fun"Jackie smiled"I enjoyed dancing with you Bianca"

" I'm glad you liked it"she smiled

"I got loved the ball as well, especially the king, he was very nice"Allison chuckled"What about you Zack"

He only just squealed.

"Hey, what about Jaslyn?" Bianca asked

She didn't respond. She was completely stunned and staring off into space.

"Jaslyn...J?"

" what's wrong with her, she's been like that since we left the ball"Allison wondered

"Maybe she had too much wine to drink"Jackie snickered

She didn't even snap at her. She just sat there.

"Huh?" she said confusingly "No yelling, no death threats?"

" something is wrong "Allison gasped"Heh, are you okay?"

" I'm fine "she said plainly

" are you sure? "

"No"

" then what's wrong then "

"It's about Phillip"

"What about him"Jackie wondered

" did he do something bad to you"Bianca asked

"No"

"Then what"

"He...he...he... "

"Just say it!" Jackie screamed

"HE KISSED ME!!!" she shrieked "HE TOOK ME SOMEWHERE ALONE AND KISSED ME!!!"

The apartment went silent.

"I did not see that coming"Allison said

" Me neither "Bianca agreed


	12. Part 12: Love or Fall

"He kissed you?" Bianca asked

"Yes"she whined

" ...oh"she shrugged 

Jaslyn looked at her dead eyes by her plain expression.

"Oh!?" she screamed "What the fuck does that mean!?"

" It means that it's not serious, the Prince likes you, so what"She sighed

"Yeah, just date the guy already" Jackie groaned

"I believe that you two will be perfect together" Allison smiled

Her face turned red and she banged her fist on the table.

"HAVE YOU THREE LOST YOUR MINDS!!!?" she shrieked 

"No"Jackie said

Zack tilted his head in confusion.

" what the problem? "Bianca asked

" I know we're suppose to move on, but I may look different physically!"she yelled"But not mentally, hell, don't you even hear your old voices in your head? "

"Yes"she replied

" Ahuh"Jackie sighed

"All the time" Al said softly

"Exactly, we're not completely different" Jaslyn said

"But don't you prefer men?"Bianca asked

" I do...I just"

She sighed and lied on the bed.

"I feel like I'm lying to him, you and Jackie don't have that problem because you know each other, but I'm falling in love with someone who doesn't know my past, I just feel dirty if I lie"

" not like anyone is gonna believe it anyway"Jackie laughed

"Jackie, stop"Bianca sighed" This is not a laughing matter"

"She's right, for once"Jaslyn groaned" He won't believe me if I tried, I guess I'll just have to tell him that I'm not interested, I'm going to bed"

Jaslyn yawned and sadly went into the other room.

"Oh dear, this must be so hard on her"Allison sighed

Zack flew under the crack of the door and possibly went to cuddle with his mother.

The next day...

Jaslyn and Bianca were going to the castle to get their new duties for the rest of the day. Bianca went over with the captain for a little chat, while Jaslyn just sat alone in the chair.

Zack popped out of her hair and snuggled on her forehead. She looked up at the little guy and smiled.

" Aw, you're comforting me? "

He squealed.

"That's so sweet of you, thanks"

" hello Jaslyn, nice to see you again"

"Philip!?" she gasped

The Prince was standing in front of her with a smile and bag of berries in his hand.

"You forgot to get these from the gardens" he said

"Oh, oops"she giggled

She took the bag and placed it into her satchel.

" So, I was wondering, about what happened at the ball"Philip said"I was thinking, maybe we can go on a date? "

"A...date?" she said flustered out of her mind

"Yes, see you tonight at the castle Jaslyn"he winked and walked away, without even letting her speak

"Why me"she whined"This is bad, I have to tell him"

Zack looked at her sadly.

"I know buddy, but I can't lie to him, it's wrong"

He babbled at her having a big smile on his face.

"I should go anyway?"

He nodded.

"Okay...I guess..."

That night....

Jaslyn went it the cast why carriage by the order of Phillip himself. There he was at the castle gates, waiting for her to come out.

"Jaslyn, so nice for you to come"

" Oh, thanks"she said softly

"So"he said showing his hand towards her"Shall we my love"

Jaslyn was nervous but she took his hand and followed him into the castle. There was a table just for them, full of food and fine wine.

A perfect feast for a date.

Which made Jaslyn feel even more horrible.

**************************************

Hours later, after dinner was done, Philip took Jaslyn to his room so he could show her his lovely collection of swords throughout the years. Jaslyn was astonished by them.

"Wow, you sure collect a lot of things don't you"

"Of course, I was always very c nd of the crafting of the lovely swords that I wanted it for myself, but none of them is as lovely as you my lady."

" Phillip I... "

"Jaslyn, will you accept me as you're future husband and be with me?"

" I...What? "

"I'm looking for the queen, and you my dear are my choice"

" ....I'm sorry I can't "

"Why, you don't feel the same way?"

" no it's not that. "

"Then what is it Jaslyn, tell me please, I can accept rejection, I won't hold it in you if you just be honest"

"....'This is so fucking stupid-!'"

She suddenly covered her mouth.

"Jaslyn, is something wrong?"

" ... "

"I...I..."

He sighed.

"Oh my, I guess you must be one of the ones with the side effects of reincarnation"

" say what now? "

He shook his head.

"Were you a man before you got here?"

" what kind of question is that? "

"I think we should sit down"

*******************************************

"Reincarnation, it when a person does their soul goes into another body, it can occur in any situation, like travelling through worlds, or a different universe entirely."

" I still don't get it"

"You see, sometimes this can change a person, like gender, race, age, hell, you can even remember your past life, tell me, how did you die?"

" I fell off a building "

"Then you must of went through memory reincarnation, it can make you remember your past life and it can also change everything about you, that's why I ask were you a man before, because that voice crack is part of the process"

"So if we common for people to go through this"

"Yes, it's all part the way of the universe, such a shame not a lot of people know that"

"Oh"

"I guess that's why you were so upset were you, you thought I wouldn't believe you if you told me about your life before"

" yes it was, I really like you Phillip, this was all part of some strange occurrence me and my friends went through, Allison died in a plane crash, Bianca and Jackie committed suicide, it's all a mess to us"

"I know Jaslyn, it's okay, so will you become my queen?"

She smiled.

" yes I will"

"Thank goodness, now my father won't pressure me anymore on getting a girlfriend"

They both laughed.

"So, what were your friends before they came here, station with the dark knight"

"Like you said she was, however she wants actually a knight, she's actually just a vigilante before"she smiled"She was like a parent to me, even if I sometimes try to deny it"

" Jackie? "

"Oh boy she was a lunatic, a villain, those two had a lot of history, even I died once because of her"

"But why are you considering her your friend?"

" Because we all decided to leave it where it was, in the our old life, but that only for Bianca's sake, because I would've killed her by now"

"I see, so what about Allison"

"That's Bianca's butler"

" butler? "

"Yep, Bianca loves Allison, she's like a father to her"

"I see, we'll then, I would gladly want to know more about you ladies"

"Trust me, I think for your sake, just don't ask"She laughed

Later.....

" so I'm guessing that the date worked out huh"Bianca smiled

Jaslyn was lying on the bed, completely love sick and happy as ever.

"Yeah...And I am going to be the queen"

Zack giggled and snuggled next to her.

"Told you it was not a big deal"she smirked

" Just shut up old man and let me sleep "

Bianca wasn't annoyed this time, and closed the door and let her sleep for the next morning.


	13. Part 13: Singing Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Jaslyn have tracked some of scareface's former goons in Spring meadows.
> 
> And a competition was happening at the same time.

"I already told you, I don't have anyone else!" scarface screamed

"Yeah right!" Jaslyn scoffed"Then what are some of your men doing in spring meadows!?"

"I don't know!"

"You better tell us what they're doing, or else!" Diane growled

"I don't know!" He cried "I don't know anything!"

"He's telling the truth" Bianca said"He doesn't know"

"You're sure about that?" Diane asked

"Trust me, she knows when a person is lying or not" Jaslyn smirked

The lieutenant just let out a sigh before looking at scarface with a threatening glare.

"You just got lucky, because I was more than willing to let you die instead"he snarled

" Please just let me go back in the mines!"scarface cried"Please!"

"Take him back" Diane groaned

"Fine" he sighed"Come on!"

He dragged him out of the interrogation room leaving the girls without any leads.

"Great, we just lost our prime suspect" she sighed"what are we gonna do now"

"I say we go the Spring meadows and beat it out of those punks"

"No Jaslyn, we have to be sneaky about this, we don't know how many of scareface's former men are around, and they might have a new leader as well" Bianca said " we have to be careful about this"

"She's right, we can't risk it" Diane said

"It's a good thing I already got a plan B when this happens" She said"Since Spring meadows is hosting a singing competition there, it's more than likely that they'll be there too, we just need to sneak in and get more info, find the person responsible... "

"And take that bastard down" Jaslyn smirked

"Exactly" she smirked back

"I'll leave this case to you two, and I'll make sure that the king is aware of this new discovery" Diane smiled

Diane saluted to them and left the room.

"Jaslyn, do you know how to sing?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, now we just need to find one more person"

"Why?"

"Because the competition is a three person group only, and Diane is busy with other things"

"Maybe Alison might help?"

"She's doing info remember"

"Shit, I forgot" she whined"So Jackie might help, does she even know how to sing?"

"Yes, she does"

"How do you know"

"Being tangled in a fight against a lunatic for ten years you learn some things about them"

"Hm" she hummed"Interesting "

"We should head back home, we got a week until the competition and if were going to stop the mafia, we'll need to at least to the best we can"

Bianca began to blush.

"Besides, the prize for winning is that not only we get more money, there's a free trip to a honeymoon suite for two at the spring meadows resort"

"Great" she groaned" I kinda liked it when you weren't so gushy"

" like you weren't for your boyfriend "she smirked

" oh shut up old man, Phillip and I at least have a healthy relationship, you are married to a lunatic! "

*******************************************************

"A competition?" Jackie said in shock

"Its the only way we'll be able to bust their drug ring" Jaslyn sighed "And you are going to help us"

"Wow, I've never been part of a mission before" she giggled

"Are you sure that you'll be able to be ready for the completion by the end of the week?" Alison asked

"Yeah we'll do just fine" Bianca smiled

Zack let out a cheerful squeal.

"No Zack, you can't be with us, it's too dangerous" Jaslyn groaned

"Forgive for interrupting, but cherubs are actually pretty useful for missions" Alison grinned"Especially babies, they can use their powers to charm people"

"You don't say..."

She nodded.

"Come on girls, let's start practicing"

2 days later...

"Look old man, I know we need to be undercover, but there no way in hell I'm gonna dance with Jackie!"

"You two are most expressive out of all of us, so it would make sense for you two be be dancing together"

"No, forget it!"

"Jaslyn please, you can vent your anger after the mission" Alison sighed"Just cooperate for now"

"...fine"

"Good, now I want you and Jackie to hold each others hand, and spinning around in circle while cheerfully giggling like idiots"Bianca said

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes I am now go!"

Jaslyn hated it when she got that way, so she reached for Jackie's hands and put on the most cheerful face she could make, and they spun around like idiots in a bar. Giggling like crazy. Soon as they were done Jaslyn immediately pushed her away. Gagging in disgust.

"Great, now all we need to do is find some costumes"

"Please don't tell me it's a dress" she whined

"It is, its part of dress code"

"Great" she groaned"Fuck my life"

"Don't worry, its for the greater good right?" Jackie chuckled devilishly "I mean, you wouldn't want anything to slip up right?"

"Why you crazy prick!" She screamed

She charged at her but Jackie used her magic to teleported away, causing her to fall to the ground.

Jackie appeared behind Bianca, laughing like a maniac.

Zack laughed with her.

"You're gonna regret that clown!" Jaslyn growled

She pulled out her guns and shot her in the head, stunning her to the ground.

"Ha, how about that!" She laughed

"Good grief" Bianca groaned"Al, what happened to letting the past go?"

"Sometimes a person's anger can last for years" she sighed"Even in the next life"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far  
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
